Terminale
by Kim Unicorn
Summary: Sherlock fait sa énième rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, pour son année de Terminale. Tout semble si ennuyant, comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre d'un jeune professeur en Histoire qui va changer sa vision du monde. Dans le même temps, Sherlock rencontre ce qui se rapprochera le plus d'un ami pour lui : John, un jeune étudiant prometteur mais discret.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction à plusieurs chapitres, je vous avoue que j'ai un peu d'appréhension sur la suite. J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres prédéfinis. Le nombre peut évidemment varier selon mon inspiration et le contenue final de chaque chapitre.

Note importante : Le professeur d'Histoire est inspiré par mon propre prof (miam.. je vous jure... à tomber par terre) et les autres personnages sont de la séries donc appartenant à Moffat (ce satan), A Mark Gatiss et of course à Doyle sans qui nous ne serions rien aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Sherloooooock ? »

Mais qu'elle était cette voix insupportable ? Sa mère. Evidemment. Ce ne pouvais être qu'elle. Une voix aussi fluette et joyeuse si tôt dans la journée, ne pouvait être qu'à elle.

« Sherly Chéri ! »

Sherlock frissonna de rage à l'écoute de son surnom ignoble. Il se retourna dans son lit pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'embêter ce matin. Face à cette attitude qu'elle jugeait plus que puéril pour un adolescent presque adulte, elle soupira.

« Sherlock. Tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ton premier jour dans ton nouveau Lycée. Si tu te fais remarquer dès le premier jour, dieu seul sait comment le reste de l'année se passera. »

A l'évocation de cette rentrée, Sherlock se redressa d'un seul bond. Il regardait sa mère avec un regard suppliant.

« Non, t'es yeux ne te sauveront pas cette fois. Tu te lèves et tu te prépares. Mrs Hudson te prépare un petit déjeuné et si tu ne le manges pas… Bon je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les conséquences … »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'étira. Sa mère allait partir mais ajouta :

« Et rentres directement après le lycée, tu as tout ce bazar à ranger » dit elle en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce devant elle.

Sherlock suivit le geste et ne jugea pas nécessaire de rangé ce qu'elle qualifiait de capharnaüm certains jours. Ces yeux se posèrent sur sa table de chevet, il attrapa son téléphone posé sur une boîte de pétris, pleine d'une expérience dont seul son grand génie pouvait comprendre l'intérêt.

Quand il se leva enfin pour prendre sa douche, il s'interrogea sur l'utilité de la rentrée. Franchement cela ne servait à rien. Il allait aller au lycée, être dans une classe ridicule, pleine de gens ridicules, aux cerveaux ridiculement vide et serait face à des profs qui lui en voudront de son intelligence et de sa clairvoyance.

Le petit déjeuné, ne le gênait pas vraiment. Certes l'activité de son intestin ralentissait ses fonctions cérébrales, mais ce n'est pas ce matin qu'il allait en avoir besoins. De toute façon, son esprit ralenti serait quand même plus rapide que n'importe qui d'autre. Mrs Hudson était une reine du petit déjeuné. Chaque matin il était gâté avec des croissants, des brioches et toutes sortes de choses diverses et variées. Son frère, Mycroft, semblait quelque peu triste et morose.

« Alors, frérot ? Tu n'es pas heureux de ta rentrée ?

-Si si… C'est juste que…

-C'est juste que tu ne peux pas manger toutes ces bonnes choses, hein Mycroft ? »

Sherlock narguait son frère en régime depuis déjà un mois, en ouvrant une brioche encore chaude son le nez de Mycroft. Il riait encore de sa moquerie quand Mrs Hudson le réprimanda de son attitude. Il s'excusa promptement auprès de Mrs Hudson et lui demanda si son père était encore à la maison. La réponse ne le surpris en aucun point, ni ne le déçut. Sherlock et Mycroft étaient habitués maintenant à l'absence de leur père, même le jour de la rentrée.

Quand il eut finit son petit déjeuné, il regarda sa montre et ouvrit de grand yeux. Il sauta de sa chaise et en deux grandes enjambées il avait embrassé Mrs Hudson sur la joue, attrapé son sac et crié la bonne journée à sa mère.

Il courrait déjà le premier jour pour attraper le bus. Les personnes déjà présente à l'arrêt de bus le regardèrent avec un regard mi amusé mi plaintif. Il avait déjà repris son souffle quand le bus apparut à l'angle de la rue.

C'était une journée ordinaire. Aucune raison d'en faire tout une histoire. Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais pourquoi sa mère y tenait tant. Elle disait souvent que la première impression que vous faites aux gens, est celle qu'il garderont certainement de vous. C'était important pour elle, mais pas pour Sherlock. Sherlock ne se souciait guère de ce que pouvait dire deux blondes décolorés sur sa manière de parler, ou les bizarreries qu'il pouvait sortir à des professeurs. Il n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait bien penser toutes cette population inintelligente et lente d'esprit. Mais sa mère y tenait, et malgré son penchant vers la sociopathie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire plaisir.

Quand il arriva enfin au lycée, il suivait un peu la masse des élèves vers les listes. Autour de lui les élèves se réjouissaient d'être ensemble, d'autre se plaignaient déjà de leur classe, et d'autre l'observaient du coin de l'œil. Il semblait que ce nouveau venu attirait l'attention sur lui sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Son allure faisait mouche. C'est vrai que Sherlock était plutôt bien habillé, mais lui n'y prêtait pas attention car c'était toujours ainsi. Il pourrait se vêtir d'un unique drap qu'il serait quand même élégant. Comme à son habitude il portait un pantalon en toile moulant (mais pas trop) et un t shirt simple. Rien de bien exceptionnel, on n'en voyait partout. Mais des regards s'attardait sur lui, le reluquaient de haut en bas et le détaillé dans l'espoir de savoir qui était ce bel inconnu qui franchissait ces portes pour la première fois.

Une fois que Sherlock eu trouvé son nom, il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée. Il se repéra dans le lycée comme s'il y avait toujours été. Rien de plus facile, pensait-il, quand on a changé d'établissement si souvent. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la salle, en attendant que le prof arrive. Sherlock avait une dizaines de minutes d'avance. Il en profita pour observer les élèves déjà présents. A sa droite se trouvé deux filles qui parlaient entre elle. L'une d'elle, une fille qu'il supposait plutôt jolie, mais avec des lèvres trop fines, l'observait. Quand il croisa son regard, elle détourna directement le sien et rougis soudainement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était gênée. Il remarqua dans son sac un livre sur la science approfondie, au-dessus du niveau demandé en dernière année. Il s'attarda sur la le peu de couverture qu'il pouvait apercevoir et en conclue qu'elle voulait travailler dans la médecine, certainement dans la morgue vu les mini post-it qui dépassé de certaine pages de la fin. Sherlock avait lu le même livre quelques années plus tôt et se rappelait que les chapitre sur la médecine criminelle se trouvait vers la fin. Il allait lui sourire quand leur professeur arriva et les invita à entrer dans la classe.

La professeur se présenta comme étant leur prof principale, elle expliqua son rôle, distribua les emplois du temps et commença à parler de sa matière. C'était une prof de sciences, tout à fait prometteuse mais Sherlock s'ennuyait déjà. Il avait déjà analysé tout ce qu'il pouvait analyser et en conclut que la femme devant lui n'avait pas une vie palpitante. Il étudia son emploi du temps. Il observa pendant quelque secondes la case intitulé Histoire. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que son père avait demandé une option histoire pour son fils sans lui demander son avis. Sherlock ne voyait pas ce qu'il irait faire en classe d'histoire, ces cours ne seraient là que pour remplir sa tête de choses inutiles et clairement dispensable pour ses recherches. Il décida alors qu'il n'irait qu'au premier cours, pour se montrer et qu'il sécherait les autres cours de l'année. Il espérait se faire virer du cours facilement. Le reste des deux heures de présentation de l'année, il resta droit sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide à penser à tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui se passait dans cette salle.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, il fut soulager de retrouver sa chambre dans l'état qu'il l'avait laissé. Mrs Hudson avait la fâcheuse habitude de ranger derrière lui et cela le perturbait énormément, notamment quand une expérience était en cour. Il poussa quelques bouquins traînant, hors de son lit et s'y affala de tout son long et svelte corps en attrapant au passage son Ipod. Il mit le casque sur sa tête et s'abandonna à la voix enchanteresse de Lana Del Rey.

Il ne se réveilla que pour dîner. Il savait que la journée du lendemain serait bien plus pénible que celle-ci et devait être en forme. Malgré sa capacité à n'avoir pas besoins de tant de sommeil que d'autres, il se rendormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

* * *

Voilà donc un premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner si c'est le cas et à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises de la fréquence de la diffusion des chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit. Merci d'avoir lu. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction en chapitre. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que j'ai trouvé une bêta reader formidable. :D Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cette nuit encore, Sherlock ne rêva pas. C'est vrai à quoi donc servaient les rêves ? Perte de temps, tout comme le sommeil. Dans son sommeil, il perçut difficilement les premières notes de son réveil. Il reconnut au bout de quelques secondes une de ces symphonies aussi belles qu'insupportables qui avaient bercé son enfance. Sa mère avait donc touché à son téléphone. Rien de plus énervant. Surtout un matin de lycée.

Avant de bouger de son lit, il établit mentalement un rituel du matin. Il se lèverait, se doucherait, déjeunerait et partirait. Cela paraissait raisonnable. Quel était-il ? Oui cela lui paraissait assez pour tout faire sans avoir à rester trop longtemps à parler avec son frère une fois à table.

Quand il se leva il entendit la porte claquer. Une fois dans la salle de bain il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la berline noire de son père était déjà au coin de la rue. Il soupira et se dirigea sous la douche. Rien de mieux pour estomper toutes ces pensées inutiles. Sherlock sortit et se sécha rapidement. Il s'habilla sans même prendre le soin de vérifier son allure et sortit.

Sa mère et Mycroft était déjà présents, il lança un regard froid à son frère tout en saluant jovialement sa mère qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Mrs Hudson plaça devant lui une assiette qui visiblement faisait envie à son frère. Il remercia Mrs Hudson mais lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de choses à manger. Elle ne voulu rien savoir et prétexta un hiver à venir rude et ajouta qu'il fallait s'y préparer. Mycroft grogna sur le fait que lui aussi devait préparer l'hiver. Sherlock s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque remarque cinglante sur le poids de son frère quand sa mère l'interrompit en lui demandant enfin comment s'était passée sa toute première journée dans ce nouveau lycée.

« Horrible. Mais je m'y ferai »

Son visage se transforma en un de ses sourires faux dont il avait le secret.

« Tâche de ne pas te faire virer cette fois, Père et Mère ne sont pas là pour te trouver un nouvel établissement à chaque fois que tu te fais jeter dehors. Tu vas finir par pouvoir faire le guide touristique de tous les lycées de Londres. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mycroft faisait de telle réflexion. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, Sherlock avait tourné la tête vers lui et commencé à manger son croissant lentement et avec gourmandise.

« Mycroft, la répétition incessante de tes propos incroyablement insupportables, ne serait-ce le signe de ton vieillissement précoce ? En plus de ta calvitie plus que naissante, bien sûr. »

À l'évocation de l'état de son cuir chevelu, Mycroft passa la main dans ses cheveux. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il se leva, embrassa sa mère, souhaita une bonne journée à Mrs Hudson qui avait une fournée de cookies dans les mains et en quelques enjambés atteignit la rue. Il avait de l'avance, une drôle de sensation. Il en profita pour cogiter sur la journée d'hier. En somme ce n'était pas si terrible. Il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation avec des professeurs, il n'avait même pas cherché à analyser celle qui les avait accueilli. Il était resté là, tranquille, c'était ennuyeux, mais calme. Rien de transcendant mais tous les autres adolescents de son âge seraient de son avis pour dire que le lycée ce n'est clairement pas transcendant. Pas d'élèves exceptionnels, bien qu'il n'ait pas tellement cherché à les connaitre, même pas à les regarder en fait. Il n'y avait eu que cette fille au livre de science trop avancé. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Quand il arriva au lycée, c'était pareil que le jour d'avant. Les personnes autour de lui l'observaient. Ils le regardaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il le savait mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Il était grand et nouveau, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il suscite des regards et des questions. Une fois arrivé à sa classe, Sherlock s'appuya contre le mur. Il plongea son regard dans le mur. Il se concentrait déjà pour rester poli avec les profs et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Dans sa réflexion intense il surprit une conversation :

« Tu te rends compte Irène ? On est en Terminale ça y'est ! Notre dernière année.

-Oui c'est fou… »

Cette dernière réplique était dite avec si peu d'entrain que Sherlock tourna la tête. Il vit la cultivée en médecine légale qui parlait avec la fille en face d'elle. Ce devait être Irène. C'était une fille qui ne semblait pas en être une. Elle avait l'allure d'une femme, dans les mauvais sens du terme. Elle était à la limite du vulgaire. Alors que son amie lui parlait elle était appuyée sur le mur avec son BlackBerry devant ses yeux.

« Se dire qu'on a le bac à la fin de l'année, c'est tellement stressant… continua la fille aux lèvres fines.

-Molly, tu serais stressé par un sandwich alors calme-toi. »

Irène n'avait toujours pas détaché les yeux de son téléphone. Sherlock était déçu de l'attitude si commune de Molly. Stresser pour des examens était d'un ennui !

La journée se passa tout à fait normalement, sans embrouille ni soucis. Quelques professeurs avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt après avoir appelé le nom de Sherlock, histoire de le regarder. Ils avaient dû entendre parler de son passé et de ses nombreux lycées. À la pause-déjeuner il croisa un garçon, un petit blond. Il se rappela vaguement l'avoir vu débouler dans la classe de science ce matin car il était en retard. Il s'était excusé et la professeur lui avait dit de s'assoir à côté de Sherlock, ils n'avaient qu'échangé un salut plus que trivial, de la part de Sherlock en tout cas. Il ne voulait surement pas devenir sociable avec ce petit blond qui ressemblait à un hérisson et qui débordait visiblement d'énergie et d'optimisme. Il arriva enfin à sa dernière heure, l'heure d'Histoire qu'il redoutait tant. Il savait déjà qu'il devrait redoubler d'effort pour ne pas paraître désagréable.

Quand le prof arriva pour ouvrir la salle, il ne le regarda même pas. Il passa devant lui, se dirigeant directement au fond de la salle. S'assit et s'apprêta à voir entrer dans la salle, à la suite des quelques autres élèves qui avait pris l'option Histoire, un vieux prof aux pulls du siècle dernier et une moustache. Sherlock s'était déjà préparé à dormir. Il avait placé son sac devant lui, sans même prendre la peine de sortir ses affaires.

C'est alors qu'il entra. Un homme grand, à l'allure sûre et droite. Il était mince mais pas maigre. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche passée à l'intérieur du pantalon de façon lâche. Il se mit face à la classe et se présenta.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Tapja et je serais votre prof d'Histoire géo pendant toute cette année… »

Mr Tapja continua son discours de bienvenue dans le silence complet. Même Sherlock écoutait. À certains moments on entendait de petits gloussements discrets de filles. Le prof qu'il avait devant lui avait une prestance et une façon de se mouvoir aussi passionnantes qu'hypnotisantes. Pendant qu'il parlait, Sherlock l'observait. Il avait un visage qu'il qualifierait d'agréable. Sa mâchoire était carrée et auréolée d'une barbe de quelques jours. Cette barbe affinait un peu sa bouche plutôt généreuse et était surplombé par un nez fin et de grands yeux bruns foncés surmontés de sourcils épais. Ce visage très masculin mais en même temps, d'un certains point de vue, raffiné, était encadré par une masse de cheveux noirs impressionnante mais disciplinée. Sherlock avait devant lui un maître de l'apparence, il savait comment paraitre cool tout en étant parfait de la tête au pied. Il commença à essayer d'analyser l'homme en face de lui. Mais à part quelques détails insignifiants, il ne pouvait rien apprendre sur lui. Rien, à part le fait qu'il soit irréprochable dans son allure, ne laissait à Sherlock le loisir d'exercer son cerveau.

Le Néant. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se concentra alors sur ce que Mr Tapja disait, il ne racontait que ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année et sa façon de travailler. Sa voix profonde et douce ne trahissait pas sa vie. Toujours Rien. Que c'est perturbant. Mais certainement pas ennuyeux.

Le regard de Sherlock et de Mr Tapja se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises durant cette heure. Sherlock, contrairement à son habitude, détournait à chaque fois les yeux. Alors que le prof continuait de l'observer pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il avait encore la tête pleine de questions. Cette année aurait peut-être un intérêt finalement.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review et à vous abonner à l'histoire :)

Les critiques négatives sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont constructives et non pas une haine totale, non pas que ça m'est arrivé mais je préfère préciser :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le Troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas et je doutes qu'il m'appartienne avant a fin de cette fic ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Encore un matin, encore une alarme insupportable, pour aller vers cet ignoble lycée. L'humeur de Sherlock n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait repris le train-train de la vie scolaire, et il avait déjà le moral dans les chaussettes. C'est avec peu d'entrain qu'il se leva. Cette journée, comme toutes les autres, s'annonçait mal. En effet quand il regarda par la fenêtre il ne vit qu'un ciel gris menaçant.

Avant de descendre déjeuner, il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Il n'avait toujours pas mémorisé ses matières. Quand il vit la case « Histoire-Géo » il eut un certain sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-ce la chance de pouvoir analyser encore plus ce que le corps de Mr Tapja pouvait bien cacher. Il avait déjà assisté à trois heures de cours depuis leur première rencontre et rien. Il n'avait pu que deviner son célibat en le voyant partir tranquillement vers sa voiture. S'il avait été en couple, il n'aurait pas mis autant de temps pour sortir du lycée et rentrer chez lui. De plus sa voiture de ville très simple était purement masculine.

Comme tous les matins, sa mère et Mycroft étaient là. Sherlock avait épuisé sa réserve de moqueries, pour l'instant. Pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère qui n'appréciait pas tellement ces discordes entre ses fils. Mrs Hudson était partie pour la journée mais avait laissé avant de partir la belle assiette que Sherlock avait maintenant devant lui.

« Sherly, je suis vraiment fière de toi. Commença Mrs Holmes.

-Ah bon ? Sherlock était un peu surpris, et Mycroft releva même les yeux de son journal.

-Oui cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu es dans ton nouveau lycée et je n'ai pas reçu d'appel. C'est une première ! »

Sherlock souri gracieusement et Mycroft ricana.

« Oh oui félicitation Sherlock, je pense que cela ne nous ai pas arrivé depuis ton entrée en maternelle.

-Mycroft ! » Mrs Holmes gronda son ainé.

Sherlock, qui riait intérieurement de la situation de son frère, fit son rituel habituel et s'en alla.

Le premier cours de la journée était d'une pénibilité sans nom. L'apprentissage de l'italien avait été tellement facile pour Sherlock qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer à y aller. Lui et la professeure avaient un niveau presque similaire et elle lui avait déjà demandé ses origines. Il était juste doué avait-il répondu. La classe avait ri de sa répartie et la prof était devenue toute rouge. Depuis elle ne l'interrogeait que rarement, redoutant certainement que Sherlock la corrige sur sa prononciation ou autre…

Il avait enchaîné par deux heures d'Histoire à la suite. Une épreuve pour beaucoup, mais lui y voyait une occasion d'exercer encore et encore ses capacités. Il sortait des cours de Mr Tapja presque toujours de mauvaise humeur car il n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi que ce soit d'important. Ce n'était pas tellement ses propres capacités qui avaient diminué, à chaque cours il détaillait les vies de chacun de ses camarades en un coup d'œil, mais c'était plus un « problème » venant de son prof d'Histoire. D'un côté il énervait Sherlock profondément en troublant ainsi son talent, mais d'un autre côté Sherlock l'admirait. C'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait en qui il avait du mal à lire. Sherlock était comme fasciné par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était fasciné par sa façon de parler, d'interpeller ses élèves par des gestes, des mouvements, plus élégant les uns que les autres. Il savait comment captiver son auditoire, et connaissait les mots adaptés pour s'en faire comprendre. Il avait une voix profonde, fascinante, mais pas ensommeillante. Ses yeux révélaient un réel savoir, et une réelle passion de ce qu'il disait. Cela le rendait encore plus… hum… Attirant ? Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas comment caractériser cet homme. Il passait le cours entier à chercher un contact visuel avec Mr Tapja, quand ce contact avait lieu Sherlock savait que cela mettait tous ses sens en alerte d'une manière qu'il n'expliquait pas. Cela allait au-delà du fait qu'il ne pouvait le décoder. Ce qu'il ressentait, il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience avant.

Quand il sortit de la classe, à l'heure du déjeuner, il salua Mr Tapja d'un signe de tête et s'en alla. Il crut sentir un regard sur lui, il se retourna pour voir son professeur l'observer pendant que Sherlock s'éloignait. Il accéléra le pas vers les escaliers sans même avoir totalement tourné la tête. Et c'est là qu'il lui rentra dedans.

« Hey fait attention mon pote ! lança le blondinet qui s'était pris Sherlock en pleine figure. Il faut dire qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que Sherlock. Ça va ? Tu sembles tout secoué. Tu es Sherlock c'est ça ? »

Sherlock n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser, il avait regardé ce sosie d'hérisson avec un dédain palpable et avait continué son chemin. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des idioties. Ce professeur était décidément un grand choc pour lui. Sherlock d'ordinaire si calme, ne savait plus quoi penser ni à quoi se fier. Il était perdu. Il décida de zapper la pause déjeuner.

Il dévala les escaliers et sortit du lycée en moins d'une minute. En sortant il sentit qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas pensé depuis un petit moment. Il s'arrêta et demanda à un garçon d'à peu près son âge où il pouvait trouver un tabac. Le garçon, aux cheveux négligemment plaqués vers l'arrière, lui proposa une cigarette, que Sherlock accepta volontiers, et lui proposa ensuite de l'accompagner au tabac. Le garçon se présenta comme étant le petit ami d'Irène Adler. Sherlock lui confirma qu'il la connaissait. Il eut un petit rire comme si ce que venait de dire Sherlock ne l'étonnait pas. Sherlock lui demanda son nom, il s'appelait James, ou Jim, comme il préférait. Jim ne demanda même pas celui de Sherlock, mais celui-ci le précisa quand même.

« Oui je sais qui tu es. Irène m'a parlé de toi, un grand brun ténébreux hypra-classe, il n'y en a pas des milliers dans ce lycée pleins de gens ordinaires. »

Sherlock lui sourit confusément, il ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou autre chose… Ils arrivèrent au tabac qui se situait non loin de l'établissement et Sherlock acheta ce dont il pensait avoir besoin au cas où des incidents comme aujourd'hui se reproduiraient à l'avenir. Quand ils sortirent du petit magasin, Jim reçu un appel. Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha et s'adressa à Sherlock :

« Ce fut vraiment un plaisir mais j'ai… hum… des affaires à régler…

-Bien, merci encore…

-On se reverra je pense, tu me dois une cigarette de toute façon. »

Et il s'en alla sans en dire plus. Sherlock resta planté là quelques minutes, il s'interrogeait encore sur ce jeune homme quand il regarda sa montre. Il était temps de retourner au bahut pour le dernier cours de la journée : la Physique. Il s'était calmé et était maintenant assez maître de lui-même pour ne pas traiter son professeur d'idiot pendant les manipulations.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs). J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Hello, Ciao, Hallo, ¡hola, voilà donc le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Réponce à la review anonyme de Artemis : En effet jusqu'ici, John n'est pas un personnage majeur de l'histoire. Le prof viendra bien assez tôt ;)

Encore Merci à ma BetaReader, The Great Victoria Grant, qui corrige plus vite que son ombre ! :D

Big Up à mon potto Moffat, à mon bro' Gatiss et à mon Besta4ever Doyle. Aiiiight. (Désolé, il est tard. Ou tôt. Comme vous voulez.)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Jim, Sherlock avait une drôle de sensation. Il sentait comme une barre sur ses poumons et un nœud dans l'estomac. Ce matin-là il demanda à Mrs Hudson ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces symptômes. Elle lui expliqua que ça ressemblait à de la culpabilité. Sherlock la regarda sans comprendre. Elle dû voir dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se reprocher, elle l'éclaira donc.

« Hier soir j'ai trouvé dans ton manteau un paquet de cigarettes Sherlock, ne crois-tu pas te sentir coupable pour avoir craqué et repris ce cancer en tube ? »

Sherlock réalisa alors enfin la raison de son sentiment étrange. Non vraiment il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, hier a été une journée plutôt stressante.

-Sherlock, je ne dirai rien à tes parents mais il faut que tu me promettes d'arrêter »

Sherlock lui fit une semi-promesse, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla de la maison. Cette conversation l'avait mis en retard et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de déjeuner.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, il se posa devant sa classe. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents et bavardaient tranquillement. Non loin de lui se trouvait un petit blond, il était absorbé par son téléphone. Sherlock l'observa quelque secondes et décela chez lui un manque de sommeil évident, une mère protectrice et un père souvent absent à cause de son travail probablement. Le blond dû sentir un regard sur lui car il leva la tête vers Sherlock, il avait l'air un peu surpris d'être observé par lui. Cependant il lui fit un petit sourire timide et retourna à son écran. Sherlock se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était passé hier et leur bousculade. Il pensa alors qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement. C'est vrai qu'il avait été plutôt mal poli. Il hésita pendant un moment, car au fond il était dur et froid avec tout le monde. Et finalement se décida.

« Hum… A propos d'hier… » Il ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase mais maintenant le garçon le regardait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître grossier. Il avait enfin réussi à le dire.

- Oh non ça ne fait rien, je suis habitué à ce qu'on me fonce dedans. C'est oublié. Et cette fois il adressa à Sherlock un sourire franc, que ce dernier qui rendit.

- Je suis John au fait !

-Enchanté John »

C'est à ce moment-là que Molly arriva, elle dit bonjour à John et adressa un sourire timide à Sherlock. Il sembla à Sherlock que ses joues s'étaient légèrement rougies quand il lui sourit à son tour. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à parler et Sherlock réalisa qu'il sentait déjà moins la culpabilité de ce matin. Il avait aussi très mal aux zygomatiques, tous ces sourires étaient d'un fatiguant !

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Sherlock pensa encore à ne pas aller manger. Il avait une dissertation de philosophie dans l'après-midi et ne devait en aucun cas laisser son esprit se ralentir par la digestion. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du hall, il entendit des pas se précipiter et une voix l'appeler :

« Sherlock ! Hey Sherlock, attends. »

John arriva à la hauteur de Sherlock et l'obligea presque à se retourner en lui attrapant le bras. Sherlock voulu prendre un air agacé mais ne réussit qu'à jeter un regard interrogateur à John.

« Mes amis et moi on se demandait si tu voulais nous rejoindre ? À la cantine.

-Sérieusement ? Il était réellement surpris. Oh, je ne sais pas je hum… il désigna du pouce la porte vitrée menant sur la grille extérieur.

-Oh tu es déjà attendu ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne pensais juste pas manger ce midi.

-Quoi ? Tu es du genre anorexique ? À l'expression moqueuse de Sherlock, John continua. On a une dissertation cette aprèm' tu ne peux pas ne pas manger… »

Sherlock allait riposter mais John lui coupa la parole pour lui assurer que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir, à lui et à ses amis, de le connaitre un peu plus. John avait l'air si sincère et dégagait une telle joie de vivre que Sherlock ne put qu'accepter.

Une fois arrivé à table, John présenta Sherlock aux personnes déjà à table. Il reconnut Molly, la probable future légiste. Il fit aussi la connaissance de Greg qui le salua, la bouche pleine. À côté se trouvaient deux personnes qui l'avaient regardé de haut en bas et l'avait peine salué. La fille avait des cheveux brun bouclé et le garçon avait un nez beaucoup trop long. Sherlock déduit en quelque secondes qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des amis comme ils le prétendaient à tous. Il ne se rappelait même plus de leurs noms, juste qu'ils étaient agaçants et idiots au point de faire baisser le Q.I. de la cantine et de tout l'établissement avec. Et au bout de la table il reconnut Irène, elle lui sourit d'une manière très mystérieuse. Elle tenait la main de Jim qui, quand il reconnut Sherlock, se leva pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il lui tendit la main en disant :

« Hey Sherlock ! Comment ça va vieux ? »

Sherlock lui tapa dans la main comme il l'avait déjà vu faire par d'autre. Et fit signe de la tête que ça allait. Il s'assit et commença à manger ce qu'il avait pris dans la file. Il se sentait observé. John et les autres passaient leurs yeux pleins de questions de Sherlock à Jim. Ce fut Jim qui répondu de manière désinvolte :

« Sherlock et moi on s'est rencontré devant le lycée. Il m'a demandé si je savais où trouver un tabac et je l'y ai conduit. »

Pendant toute sa phrase il n'avait pas quitté Sherlock du regard, n'avait pas regardé une seule fois les autres autour de la table. John se racla la gorge, Jim souri mesquinement et attaqua la pomme rouge qu'il avait dans la main en brisant enfin le regard avec Sherlock. Et les conversations reprirent. Sherlock écoutait la majorité du temps, il apprenait que toutes ses déductions étaient bonnes mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il avait déjà tout deviné. En somme ce déjeuner se passa, à la surprise de Sherlock, bien.

« Allez les gars, on a cours d'Histoire dans cinq minutes ! Annonça John en se levant, suivit bientôt par les autres.

-Oui il ne faudrait rater ça pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? »

Celui-ci n'avait pas compris ce que Jim voulait dire par là et le regarda avec un air surpris. Cette expression du visage devait être hilarante car Molly et Irène se mirent à rire.

« Quoi ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcil.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu n'es pas le premier à tomber sous le charme de Monsieur Tapja.

-Pardon ? Non, je n'ai pas... Non enfin je ne suis pas de ce genre enfin… »

Ils rirent encore mais cette fois plus doucement. Jim dit au revoir à tout le monde, n'oubliant pas d'adresser un clin d'œil à Sherlock et s'en alla.

Sherlock avait compris que son observation poussée de son professeur d'Histoire avait laissé penser ses filles qu'il était « sous le charme » de Mr Tapja. Ridicule… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

TADAM ! Mais c'est que notre Sherly serait presque sociable n'est ce pas ? :p

Comme d'hab' vous pouvez mettre une review si vous sentez en vous le besoin pressent de le faire sinon faut pas vous forcer, à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, me revoilà ! Petit chapitre qui ne fait pas tellement avancer l'intrigue mais qui fait avancer une des relations de la fiction. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre :)

Réponse à la review anonyme d' Artemis : Ahah :p Serait il trop parfait pour ne pas être louche ? ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un mois déjà. C'était un record. Mycroft en profitait pour rire de lui et de sa capacité habituelle à tout foutre en l'air. Mais sa mère, dans sa grande gentillesse, le faisait taire en lui donnant un beignet au chocolat. Depuis le début de l'année rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est les quelques personnes avec qui Sherlock s'était lié ces deux dernières semaines. John et Molly étaient les deux personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Ils étaient dans la même classe et partageaient des points communs. La médecine étant l'un d'entre eux. Depuis le midi de leur rencontre, Sherlock n'avait revu Jim que deux ou trois fois à la sortie des cours. Irène lui expliqua, sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit, que Jim avait déjà passé son diplôme l'année dernière. Il n'était revenu dans le lycée que pour saluer ces anciens professeurs qui, selon Irène, l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle ajouta avec une voix presque vacillante qu'il venait aussi pour la voir elle, évidemment.

Un matin il avait expliqué à sa mère quelque chose et avait cité le nom de John. Sans surprise il dû tout de suite expliquer à sa mère et son frère qui était John, et les autres. On aurait pu croire que la lumière de Dieu était entrée dans la maison, le miracle tant attendu venait de se réaliser : Sherlock s'était fait des amis. Mais Sherlock ne trouvait pas ça tellement excitant. Tous les ados de ce monde seraient heureux d'avoir des amis, mais pas Sherlock. Enfin si, il était heureux de ne plus devoir parler seul, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait beaucoup. Il avait cette boule en lui qui se formait dans sa gorge quand il était avec eux, tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en les insultant. Son père avait été tellement sévère à chaque expulsion pour mauvaise conduite envers camarades. Il lui avait balancé des horreurs sur son attitude et sa façon d'être. À chaque coup de fil du lycée en question, Sherlock avait eu droit à des sermons de plus en plus violents sur les manières à adopter en société. Sherlock était fatigué de ce genre de choses, de plus les personnes qu'il côtoyait au lycée avait été très gentilles et n'avaient toujours pas posé de questions quant à son silence persistant.

Le lendemain de son _coming out_ amical, comme l'appelait Mycroft, Sherlock eu la surprise de voir son père dans la cuisine au petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit en le fixant des yeux, il avait retiré son sourire qu'il adressait habituellement à sa mère et a Mrs Hudson et regardait son père qui avait, lui, les yeux rivés sur son journal. Mrs Hudson arriva avec une assiette et la posa devant Sherlock en lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Celui-ci leva quand même les yeux vers elle et lui sourit finalement. Il remarqua que son frère était exactement dans la même position que son père. Il rit légèrement et se mit à parler.

« Alors père... Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence parmi nous ? Sherlock avait un ton léger mais son visage restait froid. Mr Holmes posa son journal après quelques secondes.

- Bien le bonjour Sherlock, je vois que tu es heureux de me voir à cette table. Il remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez et continua. Ta mère hier, ma parlé des nouvelles amitiés que tu te serais faites au lycée.

-Hum…

-Je voulais juste te féliciter.

Sherlock leva les yeux de la tasse de thé qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres et regarda son interlocuteur d'un air perplexe.

-Me féliciter ? Toi ?

- Évidemment. »

Il voulut continuer mais Sherlock posa sa tasse bruyamment sur la table, annonça son départ pour le lycée et entreprit de partir.

« Sherlock attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta net. Pris une grande respiration et se retourna pour faire face à son père qui s'était levé pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? Cette fois-ci Sherlock de cacha pas son exaspération.

- Tu te souviens de nos petites conversations ? Sur les relations entre humains normaux ? Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé des personnes qui veulent bien t'accepter parmi eux, ne va pas tout gâcher…

Il fut interrompu par un grand soupir de Sherlock, celui-ci se redirigea vers la porte.

-Sherlock ! SHERLOCK REVIENT ICI JE N'AI PAS FINIS… »

Mais cette fois-ci ce fut la sonnerie à la porte qui l'interrompit. Sherlock qui était le plus proche, alla ouvrir. Il fut très surpris en découvrant John. Il était là en face de lui et portait un paquet de petits pains au chocolat dans sa main. Il afficha un sourire radieux et communicatif qu'il transmit à Sherlock.

« Bonjour Sherlock ! en voyant arrivant le père de Sherlock il se présenta, Bonjour vous devez être le père de Sherlock, je suis John. Il lui tendit une main que Mr Holmes serra avec vigueur.

- John ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sherlock avait dit ces mots d'une manière presque méchante et son père lui avait mis un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Je veux dire : Je suis content de te voir, mais comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

-L'année dernière j'étais élu au conseil d'administration du lycée, j'ai encore quelques avantages. »

Sherlock sortit de la maison, ne dit même pas au revoir à son père. John lui, en eu à peine le temps car Sherlock ferma la porte très vite. John lui proposa un petit pain en lui demandant si ça allait avec son père. Il expliqua qu'il avait entendu ses cris avant de sonner à la porte. Sherlock inventa une excuse bidon sur les cookies qu'il aurait laissé bruler. John le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Devant cette expression, Sherlock rit et décida de finalement lui expliquer la vérité :

« Mon père me rappelait pour la énième fois d'être gentil et de ne pas pousser les gens à bout. C'est tout.

- Toi ? Pousser des gens à bout ?

- Oui... Hum… Je m'efforce d'être calme et gentil pour lui faire plaisir. Ma famille est heureuse que j'ai des... amis ? »

John ria mais remarqua bien la pointe d'interrogation que Sherlock avait mis dans son dernier mots. Pendant tout le trajet du bus, John et Sherlock discutèrent de choses sans grande importance. Mais avant d'entrer dans le lycée John demanda :

« En fait, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même parmi nous ?

-Hum... Oui je pense que l'on peut le formuler comme ça. Sherlock ne voyait pas où John voulait en venir. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sherlock, c'est vraiment malsain tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre juste pour te faire des amis.

-Être moi-même n'est pas propice à l'amitié, je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer du lycée. Il faut que je me canalise.

John lâcha le bras de Sherlock et ils continuèrent de marcher vers leur classe. John était vraiment dubitatif quant aux paroles de Sherlock. Sa personnalité ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça… Si ?

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Vous avez moyennement aimé ? Vous avez moyennement détesté ? Vous... Oui bon vous avez compris. N'hésitez pas à poster une review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Voici donc le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Réponse à la review de Harmonie35 : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :) Oui en effet c'est pas la joie, mais j'imagine que c'est comme ça dans beaucoup de famille ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Cette discussion avec John sur la difficulté de Sherlock à être lui-même en société fut la première d'une longue série. John était persistant dans sa volonté de le connaître vraiment, mais Sherlock continuait de lui expliquer encore et encore que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tous les matins il venait jusqu'à chez Sherlock et il essayait tant bien que mal de le faire parler. Celui-ci s'en amusait mais même s'il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en John, il ne révélait pas le plus important de sa personnalité. John fini par tomber à court d'arguments et abandonna au bout de quelques semaines. Sherlock en fut soulagé et lui fut reconnaissant de n'avoir mêlé personne à ses tentatives. Malgré la non coopération de Sherlock, John et lui restaient de bon amis. En fait bizarrement c'était la personne en qui il avait une totale confiance. Ce sentiment effrayait quelque peu Sherlock. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Les autres de la bande était très gentils mais n'avait pas ce petit truc en eux qui les rendraient spéciaux et leur compagnie agréable aux yeux de Sherlock. Irène Adler, une fille brune à la réputation peu enviable, assurait qu'ils formeraient un couple super mignon. Mais John rétorquait toujours qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Quand cette conversation avait lieu en publique, comme à la cantine, toutes les personnes autour de la table répondait en cœur : « Évidemment que vous l'êtes ! ». C'était exaspérant pour John, mais Sherlock ne montrait aucun signe de désapprobation, ni d'approbation d'ailleurs.

On approchait maintenant du mois de Novembre et c'était le dernier jour de lycée avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Sherlock profitait de la journée et de ses amis pour la dernière fois avant deux semaines. Son dernier cours de la semaine était celui qu'il détestait le plus en arrivant dans ce bahut. Mais avec les deux mois qui s'étaient enchaînés Sherlock a pris conscience que l' Histoire avait peut-être son importance. En fait, c'était surtout son professeur. Sherlock le considérait comme un bon prof, et apparemment les autres élèves aussi. C'était un homme calme, posé, qui savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire et connaissait toutes les astuces pour garder son public attentif. Rien n'était dû au hasard dans ses cours. Rien. Tout, même son physique pensa Sherlock, était fait pour rendre les cours qu'il donnait plus intéressants. Sherlock n'avait pas encore discuté réellement avec lui, à part quelques interactions pendant les cours, mais il savait déjà qu'il plaçait cet individu dans la case des personnes « Intelligentes ». Il le savait car il n'arrivait pas à déceler son histoire, sa vie, même en insistant fortement sur les quelques détails que Mr Tapja négligeait dans sa tenue parfaite. Frustrant. Mais tout ce qui était frustrant était en fin de compte un nouveau challenge pour lui.

Quand ce fut enfin l'heure de sortir, Sherlock remarqua tous les sourires et la joie qui se dégageait de tous les visages s'évaporer quelques instants après à la vue de la pluie qui s'abattait avec force sur Londres. Sherlock resta un moment sous le préau de l'entrée du lycée avec John. Ils voulaient attendre que la pluie cesse ou du moins se calme mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au bout de cinq minutes John proposa de partir, de plus les grilles de l'établissement allez se fermer. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirent au revoir et Sherlock pris le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. Il était presque arrivé quand il le vit passer juste à côté de lui. Évidemment le bus allait très vite et évidemment il n'y avait personne à l'arrêt. Sherlock aurait pu courir après mais franchement la motivation lui manquait. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une impression mais la pluie redoubla d'effort pour mouiller Londres. Les égouts débordaient, les caniveaux ressemblaient bien plus à des ruisseaux et les passant courrait autour de lui. Sherlock portait son long manteau en laine noir, il rabattit le col sur sa nuque et continua à marcher contre le vent et la pluie. C'était pénible. Mais bon il n'allait pas appeler son père ou son frère pour que l'un des deux vienne le chercher, il en était hors de question.

Au bout de trois ou quatre minutes de marche, une voiture ralentie près de lui. Sherlock ne sembla pas troublé par cela et continua sa route. La voiture s'arrêta à quelque mètres et quand il passa à côté, il entendu quelqu'un l'appeler à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture.

« Mr Holmes ! Entrez donc Sherlock !

Sherlock tourna la tête et fut très surpris de voir que la personne qui l'appelait de l'intérieur de la voiture était Mr Tapja.

- Monsieur je suis trempé je vais mouiller vos sièges et les abimer.

-Ne soyez pas idiot Mr Holmes et montez ! »

Monsieur Tapja se pencha pour ouvrir la portière et ainsi obliger Sherlock à monter. Une fois Sherlock à l'intérieur, Mr Tapja remit sa voiture sur la route et Sherlock le remercia de l'avoir pris. Il lui indiqua son adresse, s'apprêta à lui indiquer la route mais Mr Tapja lui fit remarquer qu'il connaissait Londres comme sa poche et qu'il était inutile de lui servir de GPS. Ils rirent. C'était la première fois que Sherlock le voyait rire comme ça. Il l'observa. Bon dieu mais cet homme était impossible ! Même son rire était secret. Il détourna la tête quand son professeur planta ses yeux d'un marron profond dans les siens. Sherlock ne dit rien mais il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer malgré la chaleur de l'habitacle. Au bout d'une minute il se mit à claquer des dents. Quand l'homme à côté de lui s'en rendit compte il lui proposa de mettre son manteau à l'arrière pour le laisser sécher.

« Tu habites à l'autre bout de Londres, tu vas te rendre malade si tu restes comme ça » insista Mr Tapja.

Sherlock accepta finalement d'enlever son manteau devenu terriblement lourd et froid avec la pluie. Celle-ci avait commencé à le transpercer et son tee-shirt était un peu mouillé. Il était évident que il n'allait pas échapper à un rhume dès le minimum. Il se réchauffait de plus en plus et se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, il sentait les yeux de son voisin sur lui quelques fois mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout d'un coup une sonnerie résonna dans la voiture. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et Mr Tapja précisa que ce n'était pas le sien. Il dû plonger à l'arrière de la voiture pour chercher son téléphone qui était resté dans la poche intérieur de son manteau. Il fut un peu déçu en voyant qui l'appelait.

« Désolé c'est mon frère je dois répondre »

Il fit signe que ce n'était pas du tout un problème et Sherlock répondit à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-Quel charmante façon de saluer ton frère._ Fit la voix à son oreille, Sherlock roula des yeux et soupira.

- Dois-je me répéter ou tu vas finalement te décider à illuminer ma journée par tes paroles ?

_-Ne rentre pas à la maison Sherlock, la rue est inondée tu ne peux même venir à pied. »_

Sherlock dû afficher une expression décomposée car Mr Tapja lui demanda du regard ce qu'il se passait. Sherlock dégagea le micro de sa bouche et expliqua à son professeur la situation. Ce dernier tendit la main, paume vers le haut, et Sherlock y déposa son téléphone sans poser de question. Il avait maintenant changé de position et avait son buste face à son professeur attendant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son frère.

« Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, je suis le professeur d'Histoire de votre frère.

Il y eu quelques bruits à son oreille.

-Oui tout à fait c'est moi… Hum… Ah bon ? Il a dit ça ?

A ces mots le professeur regarda Sherlock avec un regard mi-amusé mi-cachotier, sa bouche s'était transformée en un sourire ravageur et son sourcil gauche s'était levé légèrement. Sherlock ne savait pas ce que son frère avait dit mais il rougit, chose très rare chez lui.

- Oui donc j'ai récupéré votre frère qui luttait tant bien que mal contre le vent, je voulais le reconduire chez vous mais apparemment cela ne sera pas possible ? Mmh.. Oui je vois…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sherlock l'observait. De près c'était encore plus fascinant. Même au téléphone il était doué. C'était fou.

- Oui alors je vous propose de le ramener chez moi en attendant que ça se calme.. Cela vous va ? J'imagine que demain la tempête sera finie et que votre rue sera plus accessible. ..

Fascinant. Tous ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche avec une intonation jamais trop forte, jamais trop basse. Une élocution parf-… Attendez quoi ? Sherlock regarda son professeur finir la conversation un peu perturbé.

- Oui en effet si la voie est libre plus tôt il partira plus tôt… Non ça ne me dérange en aucun cas. Sherlock est un élève tout à fait charmant.

Et encore un petit coup du regard de tout à l'heure sur un Sherlock perdu.

-Oui. Bonne soirée Monsieur Holmes. »

Et il raccrocha. Il rendit le téléphone à Sherlock et lui sourit.

« Tout est réglé Sherlock, vous allez au moins passer la soirée chez moi ce soir, j'espère que vous aimez les pizzas et les bons films »

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que si le personnage du prof d'histoire et inspiré par le mien ce n'est pas du tout le cas de l'histoire que je lui construit ;)

J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir, ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Dîtes moi si vous préféreriez plus court ou au contraire plus long ou pareil. Voilà. Merci encore à vous de me lire et à ma merveilleuse BetaReader : The Great Victoria Grant !

Harmonie35 & Artemis : J'aime votre enthousiasme ! :D Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Et encore merci pour vos review !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Après une dizaine de minutes de voiture supplémentaire, Mr Tapja et Sherlock étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Sous la pluie diluvienne et à travers la fenêtre de sa portière, Sherlock vit une porte sombre, entourée de briques blanches. Ce contraste frappa Sherlock. Il se concentra un court instant pour deviner les chiffres d'or qui ornaient la porte noire. 221B.

« 221 B, Baker Street. C'est chez moi. On y va ? Il va falloir courir pour ne pas te mouiller encore plus. »

Mr Tapja semblait vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation. Il avait déjà sorti ses clés de sa poche intérieure. Sherlock mis la main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à l'actionner pour sortir quand le prof l'arrêta. Il se pencha vers l'arrière de la voiture de manière à ce que son torse soit moulé par la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Sherlock détailla alors la minceur de son professeur et la présence tout de même de quelques muscles abdominaux. Quand le prof se remit en place il tendit à Sherlock son manteau et lui adressa un sourire franc. Comme s'il avait vu ce que Sherlock pensait l'instant d'avant. Cette fois ci ils ouvrirent tous deux leur portière et se dirigèrent vite vers la porte du 221B.

L'entrée en elle-même était plutôt banale. Elle était sombre avec des murs gris et verts. Un escalier clairement d'époque était à gauche et le couloir continuait à droite. Mr Tapja lui montra d'un geste les escaliers que Sherlock hésitait à monter. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait attendre, monter après son professeur ou pas. Mr Tapja regarda Sherlock avec un sourire amusé, tout en enlevant sa veste et son écharpe. Finalement il ouvrit la marche et dit à Sherlock de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit palier, devant une porte en bois très simple que Mr Tapja s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Tu peux poser ton manteau là, dit Mr Tapja en désignant du doigt un porte-manteau dans le coin de la pièce, c'est petit ici mais c'est calme.

-Oui votre appartement est vraiment sympa. »

En effet Sherlock appréciait vraiment cet environnement paisible et chaud. Beaucoup de personnes n'apprécieraient pas cette appartement, le qualifierait de sombre et surtout de bordélique. Mais pour Sherlock c'était parfait, le type même d'appartement qu'il aurait voulu pour lui plus tard. Un des murs était recouvert d'une tapisserie blanc crème aux motifs marron très victoriens. Un canapé marron foncé et plutôt abimé était posé contre ce mur. En face se trouvait une cheminée qui avait été certainement construite en même temps que la maison mais qui aujourd'hui ne servait qu'à entreposer des vieux livres. Entre ces deux livres se trouvait un bureau encombré d'une centaine de livres et d'un ordinateur portable. En fait cet ordinateur semblait être la seule chose récente dans cette pièce. Mr Tapja, qui était parti du côté cuisine de la pièce, observait Sherlock et son inventaire de la pièce. Sherlock e retourna vers lui et dit :

« J'adore cet appartement, je ne me l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça. Vous qui êtes si… Si…

- Moi qui suis si quoi ? demanda son professeur en souriant.

- Si parfait. On ne pourrait pas croire que vous vivez dans un bazar pareil !

- Moi, parfait ? Ahah vous me flattez Mr Holmes ! »

A ces mots Sherlock sentit ses pommettes saillantes rougir. Il sourit légèrement et évita le regard de son professeur.

« Vous savez Sherlock, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Ah bon ? Sherlock était vraiment surpris car depuis la rentrée il avait tout fait pour éviter que l'on parle de lui.

- Oui, à votre transfert ici, nous avons dû parler à vos anciens professeurs. En vous accueillant dans ma classe je m'attendais à beaucoup plus d'activité, si je puis dire, de votre part. Mais en fait pas du tout. »

Il déposa une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains de Sherlock et l'invita à venir s'assoir à la table de la cuisine devant lui et continua ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Vos anciens professeurs n'ont vraiment pas été tendres en ce qui vous concerne Sherlock. Vous devez vous en doutez vu le regard que vous venait de lancer.

Mr Tapja souriait et parlait du passé de Sherlock avec beaucoup de détachement.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez ridiculisé vos profs de maths ainsi que d'italien et d'histoire de l'an dernier, bien sûr je ne vais pas parler des autres lycées que vous avez fréquenté la liste serait trop longue. Sherlock rit avec lui. Pourquoi vous accusent-ils de les avoir ridiculisés ?

- J'ai… hum… déballé toute leur vie devant la classe. Il fixait sa tasse de thé.

- Oui voilà c'est ça ! J'avais oublié. Ces trois profs étaient persuadés que vous les aviez espionné ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais c'est faux n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le croyait quand il disait ne pas les avoir espionnés.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute si la vie des gens se lit sur leur tête la plupart du temps.

- En effet oui… Mais ce qui me préoccupe vraiment c'est pourquoi cette année tu ne fais rien.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous savez ma mère attend beaucoup de cette Terminale. Je ne veux pas la décevoir.

- Alors vous êtes prêt à laisser vos capacités de côtés pour ne pas décevoir votre mère ? Impressionnant. A ce mot, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et porta sa tasse à sa bouche.

- Oh je ne les laisse pas vraiment tomber, j'analyse toujours les gens. Sauf que j'évite d'en parler. Je ne parle pas beaucoup en fait. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser mes… amis.

Toujours ce ton hésitant sur le terme d' « ami ».

-Vraiment ? Alors montrez-moi ce que vous valez. »

Mr Tapja regarda son élève avec un air de défi. Sherlock souri de toute sa bouche et commença à débiter :

« Ce matin le prof de math est arrivé en retard. J'ai vu à l'allure de sa cravate et de la taille de ses poches sous les yeux qu'il était sorti faire la fête hier, de plus sur le dos de sa main il y avait encore une légère croix rouge dessiné au feutre indélébile, technique utilisée dans certaines boîtes de nuit. Cette marque je l'ai retrouvé sur la main de ma prof d'italien. Je peux même confirmer qu'il a passé la nuit avec car tous deux avait la même odeur de lilas, c'est le déodorant de la prof. Elle avait elle aussi des cernes, mais cette fois-ci bien plus importantes que celles de son partenaire. Il me faudrait confirmation mais je crois bien que mon prof de math souffre de ronflements. Voilà c'est à peu près tous ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin. »

Pendant sa tirade, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux son professeur. Rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Pas une fois il n'avait sillé, ni n'avait cligné des yeux. Quand il eut finit, Mr Tapja leva ses sourcils et détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Sherlock sorte de son état de transe.

« Et ils se croient discrets ! » ironisa le professeur. Sherlock rit à son tour.

Ils continuèrent de parler comme ça des capacités de Sherlock. Ainsi celui-ci découvrit que ses profs de sciences l'appréciaient tout particulièrement car il avait une connaissance en leur matière beaucoup plus élevé que tous les élèves du bahut réunis. Mr Tapja jeta un œil à son horloge.

« Oh dis donc Sherlock il est déjà 8h30 ! Le temps passe vraiment vite lorsqu'on parle avec toi ! Il est temps de commander les pizzas ! Tu vas prendre quoi ?

-Aucune idée, je vous laisse choisir, répondit Sherlock »

Sherlock avait remarqué que son professeur était passé au tutoiement, mais n'en fit aucune remarque. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Pendant un instant le professeur s'absenta pour commander les deux pizzas. Sherlock en profita pour continuer son inspection de l'intérieur de son professeur. Il voyait là une occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il s'approcha de la cheminée pour étudier les bibelots entreposés dessus et dedans. Il s'accroupi pour observer les différents livres. Tous des livres anciens mais incroyablement bien conservés. Ils étaient entreposés là sans ordre, ni alphabétique ni par genre. Ce professeur était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Quand on le voyait au lycée, on ne pouvait que voir son côté propre sur lui et classe. Et une fois chez lui, c'était tout le contraire. À n'y rien comprendre. Il finit par se redresser et fit face à un grand miroir du XVIIIème siècle encadré de dorures. Il y avait des photos de différentes zones de Londres coincées entre le miroir lui-même et son cadre. Sherlock reconnu chacune d'elles. Il observait les différents globes terrestres et outils qu'il devinait géographiques qui étaient entreposés sur la cheminée quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il sursauta légèrement et regarda dans le miroir son professeur. Il sentit son pouls augmenter nettement et sa respiration se saccader légèrement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-il dans un souffle. Son professeur fit un sourire en coin et approcha sa bouche aux lèvres pleines de l'oreille gauche de Sherlock.

-Alors, Sherlock ? Que peux-tu déduire de tout ce que tu vois ici ? »

Mr Tapja n'éloigna son visage que de deux ou trois centimètre de manière à ce que Sherlock sente encore la respiration calme et régulière aller et venir contre sa nuque et le haut de sa clavicule. Il tentait de regagner son calme habituel mais ce fut difficile. Il fixait toujours son professeur des yeux dans le miroir qui leur faisait face, c'était plus facile que si son professeur s'était tenu en face de lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par avouer à Mr Tapja qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à déchiffrer des petits détails insignifiants. Rien d'impressionnant. En retour son prof ne sembla pas déçu. Juste amusé et Sherlock voyait bien qu'il ressentait une certaine fierté. Il laissa finalement tomber ses mains et s'éloigna de Sherlock pour aller dans la cuisine. Sherlock sentit son corps se décontracter et son pouls reprendre une allure correcte. Il débloqua enfin son regard du miroir et suivi son professeur du regard qui s'affairait à sortir des vers d'une armoire en hauteur. Il le vit sortir une bouteille blanche et une de jus d'orange. Sherlock s'approcha, curieux. Le professeur était dos à Sherlock mais celui-ci pouvait deviner ses gestes. Après avoir remplis les verres il se retourna et en tendit un à Sherlock. Sous le regard interrogateur de son élève, il répondit que c'était un Malibu, à la coco, vraiment très bon. Oui c'était alcoolisé mais après tout c'était les vacances non ? Sherlock ne mit pas longtemps à se saisir du verre qu'on lui tendait. En effet c'était très bon. Mr Tapja continua la conversation.

« J'ai aussi parlé avec votre ancien professeur d'Histoire.

-Ah ? Sherlock rougit un peu, il savait ce qui allait suivre. En plus Tapja recommençait à le vouvoyer, comme si revenir dans la sphère scolaire l'y obligeait.

-Oui en fait j'ai dû vous décrire, il ne savait même pas qui vous étiez. Vous n'avez jamais été à un de ses cours. »

Sherlock ne savait pas trop comment réagir, son professeur usait d'un ton qui se voulait ironique mais il savait bien que les profs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de plus _fun_ quand il s'agissait de leur matière.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je préfère être honnête avec vous et dire que je n'aimais vraiment pas l'Histoire ! Je trouvais ça on ne peut plus ennuyeux, tous ces événement ne sont pas importants si je dois élucider un crime ou quoi que ce soit.

- C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- De quoi ? Sherlock était surpris de l'absence de réaction de son prof face aux critiques.

- Résoudre des crimes, tu veux faire ça plus tard ? Être dans la police ?

- Dans la Police ? Non mais vous voulez que mon cerveau se ramollisse à leur contact ? Non je trouverai un moyen de me trouver des scènes de crimes.

- Et donc tu n'aimes pas l'Histoire ? Pourtant tu assistes à mes cours. Pourquoi ça ? »

Il avait planté ses yeux scrutateurs dans ceux de Sherlock, il voulait clairement une réponse franche. Ou alors produire un effet sur Sherlock. Si c'était ça, ça a marché. Le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock se remit à faire des siennes. Il hésita un court moment, pour être le plus crédible possible, puis répondit.

« Le Bac ? »

Le prof rit du manque de conviction de Sherlock dans ses propres propos. Sherlock dévia son regard pour le plonger dans son verre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer que c'était pour lui qu'il avait fini par venir en cours. Certes dans un but purement scientifique et professionnel, si l'on peut dire, mais en soi cela pouvait rendre embarrassante la conversation. Son embarra fut sauvé par la sonnette de la porte. Sauvé par des pizzas.

* * *

Que réserve ce professeur pour le prochain chapitre ? Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !

Au fait ! Sherlock saison 3, le 19/01/2014 ! Bon ça va bien faire deux ans qu'on attend. Et genre six moi après la bombe qu'a été "Just the two of us against the rest of the world" dans le trailer de la BBC. Bref il est temps que je vous laisse. N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez cette longueur ou si vous préfériez avant ou plus long encore, j'essayerai de m'arranger :)


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la version corrigé du chapitre 8.

Chupa14 : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, je t'avoue que je commençait à douter de mon concept et ta review m'a redonné confiance, voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)

Artemis : Tu as trépigné carrément ? Wow j'ai pas l'habitude :p Normalement c'est moi qui fais ça pour les fics que je follos ;) Merci pour tes reviews :)

Harmonie35 : Tu me fais rire :p J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui poste tes reviews tellement je fais pareil sur celles que je poste sur les fics que j'adore :p Bref Merci encore :)

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Mr Tapja contourna la table de la cuisine et, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée car la sonnette venait de retentir l'instant d'avant, dit à Sherlock en pointant du doigt un meuble noir :

« Regarde dans ce meuble, et choisis un DVD. »

Sherlock se leva et obéit. Il ouvrit le meuble noir, il était plein à craquer. Il ne chercha même pas de logique dans le rangement des DVD en face de lui. En profondeur il lui semblait qu'il y avait deux rangées. Et en hauteur il y en avait quatre. Tous ces DVD étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. On pouvait passer d'un très vieux film classique à du cinéma de genre récent comme le dernier Star Trek. Il ne savait pas comment se décider. Ce n'était pas facile devant la vidéothèque d'un cinéphile. Quand il entendit son professeur fermer la porte du bas, et ensuite monter les escaliers, il se décida finalement à en prendre un au hasard. Quand Mr Tapja revint il prit le DVD de la main de Sherlock.

« Pulp Fiction ? hum.. Oui bon choix. Suis-moi. » dit-il en allant vers une porte semblable à celle de l'entrée de l'appartement.

Sherlock le suivit sans dire un mot. Il ressentait la fatigue monter en lui. La lutte contre la pluie d'il y a quelques heures l'avait épuisée. De plus il faisait chaud chez Mr Tapja, et la pluie battait contre les fenêtres, ce qui n'aidait pas à rester éveillé. Cela le berçait presque. Il était entré dans une pièce différente des autres, celle-ci était rangée. Bon en fait il n'y avait pas tellement de meubles, manifestement tous ceux qu'il possédait étaient dans le salon. Dans cette pièce il y avait un grand meuble qui contenait un superbe écran plat ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD branché à un home cinéma à première vue très récent. En face de ce matériel de pointe, se trouvait… Un lit. Sherlock resta bloqué quelques instants devant ce lit. Son regard allait entre ce meuble et son prof qui s'affairait à mettre le film en route. Quand Mr Tapja se retourna vers Sherlock et vit son regard un peu perdu il précisa avec humour qu'il n'allait quand même pas déménager la télé dans le salon.

« Enfin si cela te dérange on peut toujours mettre le film sur mon ordinateur, précisa-t-il à Sherlock.

-Oh non non ça me va, mais ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on mange sur votre lit ?

-Tant que tu enlèves tes chaussures, tout va bien » répliqua-t-il par un clin d'œil.

Ils se placèrent tous deux dans le lit. Très confortable par ailleurs. Ils étaient le dos appuyé sur des cousins posés contre la tête de lit en bois. Mr Tapja appuya sur play, et le film débuta. Sherlock et son professeur commencèrent à manger. Les pizzas étaient succulentes. Il en fit part à son professeur et celui-ci lui expliqua qu'elle venait d'un restaurant tenu par un véritable Italien. Chez Angelo. Apparemment Mr Tapja y allait souvent. Cette soirée se passait plutôt bien, Sherlock commençait vraiment à se détendre après une vingtaine de minutes de films. Il sentait son corps tomber de fatigue. Il essaya de dissimuler un bâillement tant bien que mal mais son professeur le remarqua. Il débarrassa les cartons de pizzas et revint s'installer aux côtés d'un Sherlock épuisé. Sherlock crut remarquer qu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Mais peu importe. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film mais c'était sans compter ses maudites paupières qui se baissaient toutes seules. Il sentait son corps glisser de plus en plus dans le lit. Il finit par abandonner la lutte contre le sommeil, et fermi finalement les yeux. Il sentit sa tête lourde se poser sur l'épaule de son professeur. Il entendit faiblement la voix de ce dernier l'appeler mais il était déjà loin et n'ouvrit pas les paupières.

Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux quand il sentit des mains sur son corps lui enlever son T-shirt. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et Mr Tapja lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir habillé. Il avait posé ses doigts fins sur la ceinture de Sherlock, s'apprêtant à enlever son pantalon, mais celui-ci décida de s'en charger lui-même avec ses doigts tout engourdis de sommeil. Il fut à peine déshabillé qu'il se rendormit de suite.

Après une nuit de sommeil il fut réveillé par des rayons de soleils qui étaient venus chatouiller sa peau fine et blanche. Il ne savait pas exactement l'heure qu'il était, et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Il voulait juste profiter de ce sentiment étrange du réveil, quand tu ne sais pas où tu es, quand tu n'as pas totalement conscience de toi et de ton corps. Il se laissait lentement réveiller par les caresses chaudes que lui procurait le soleil. Il prenait conscience peu à peu de son corps. Il était donc étendu de tout son long sur le ventre et en travers du lit. Il sentait un drap fin sur son bassin, qui passait entre ses jambes de telle façon à ce que l'un d'entre elle soit légèrement à l'air. Il mit à peine quelques secondes de plus à remarquer une odeur différente de celle qui avait l'habitude de sentir le matin. Même l'oreiller sur lequel il avait la tête posé avait une odeur et un toucher différent. Il avait encore son ouïe légèrement défaillante du matin mais n'entendait pas les bruits familiers de Mrs Hudson préparant le petit-déjeuner pour tout un régiment. C'était calme. Ce n'était pas désagréable cependant. Il pouvait maintenant prendre son temps et analyser le réveil de son corps avec une minutie bien plus importante que s'il était chez lui. Chez lui… Ça y est ! Ça lui revenait enfin ! La soirée d'hier, la pluie, la voiture, l'inondation de sa rue, les pizzas, le film, le lit, et lui qui s'endort sur l'épaule de son prof. Oh. Ce n'était pas très correct n'est-ce pas ? En même temps c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé. L'étrangeté de la situation était égale pour les deux alors.

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il avait fini de se réveiller et était maintenant capable d'entendre les sons autour de lui. Au loin il entendait des bruits de pas. Ces pas ne se rapprochaient pas de l'endroit où Sherlock se trouvait, mais ils restaient sur place. Le propriétaire de ces pas ? Mr Tapja certainement. Il tournait en rond. Pourquoi donc tournait-il en rond ? Il eut bientôt la réponse. Son professeur se mit à parler. Sherlock fit tout son possible pour saisir les paroles de son professeur mais sans succès. Il ne distingua que son ton. Il était étrange. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. C'était un mélange de voix mielleuse, douce et de voix menaçante. On pouvait deviner qu'il était calme mais que d'une seconde à l'autre, il pouvait passer à l'exécution de la menace présente dans sa voix. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. À un point tel que Sherlock sentit un frisson monter en lui, qu'il ne put refouler. Il entendit les pas se stopper. Son professeur avait donc raccroché.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit cette fois les pas se diriger vers la chambre. Il resta les yeux fermés et contrôla sa respiration de manière à ce qu'il paraisse endormi. Des années de pratiques à feindre le sommeil profond pour éviter d'abord les conversations barbantes de Mycroft du temps où ils partageaient encore une chambre, puis les reproches de son père quand il rentrait tard le soir. Mr Tapja entra donc la chambre. Sherlock sentait son regard sur lui. Il entendit un soupir léger émanant de son professeur. Ce n'était pas un soupir d'exaspération mais plutôt un soupir de satisfaction. C'est ce moment-là que le smartphone de Sherlock choisit de vibrer. Sherlock devina clairement les mouvements de son professeur. Sa tête se tournant rapidement vers la source du son, puis ses pas vers la petite table de nuit sur laquelle l'objet était posé. Sherlock remua légèrement son corps, il savait que toute personne normalement constituée se réveillerait au son insupportable qu'était le vibreur d'un téléphone. Il entendit son professeur prendre le téléphone et sortir de la pièce sans fermer la porte. Au vu du nombre de pas qu'il avait fait, Sherlock pouvait déduire que Mr Tapja était resté proche de la chambre.

« Allo ? » entendit Sherlock. Il avait donc décroché. Cela dérangeait quelque peu Sherlock mais il attendit quand même la suite de la conversation. Son ton était redevenu celui qu'il utilisait officiellement et pendant ses cours.

-Non c'est son professeur, Sherlock dort encore… C'est vrai ? Pas de dégâts chez vous j'espère ?... Tant mieux… Oui, oui, je lui dirai à son réveil… Tout à fait…. Oui à vous aussi. Bonne journée Monsieur Holmes. »

Monsieur Holmes ? Mycroft avait donc appelé. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il pourrait désormais retourner chez lui. Il réentendit les pas de son professeur entrer dans la chambre, il décida que cette fois il se montrerait éveillé quand il passerait à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour passer sur le dos. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il cligna pendant quelques secondes des paupières à cause de la lumière du soleil qui inondait maintenant la pièce.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! »

Sherlock vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Mr Tapja. Celui-ci s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, assez proche de Sherlock pour se pencher légèrement et s'appuyer de sa main de l'autre côté du corps de son élève. Sherlock observait son professeur faire et lui sourit en retour. Sherlock demanda l'heure qu'il était, il lui répondit qu'il était presque onze heures du matin. Sherlock se redressa sur ses coudes en faisant des yeux ronds de surprise. Son prof rit légèrement et demanda une explication à cette surprise. Sherlock expliqua que c'était rare qu'il se lève à cette heure-là, c'était même la première fois. Son professeur rit plus fort cette fois ci et fit la remarque que pour un ado, Sherlock ne tenait pas tellement à son sommeil. Ils restèrent dans cette position. Mr Tapja planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus acier de Sherlock. Ce dernier décida qu'il ne détournerait pas le regard. Mais il n'eut pas à résister longtemps car c'est son professeur qui brisa le silence.

« Ton frère t'a appelé. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai décroché.

- Oh non pas du tout. Ce n'était que mon frère, répondit Sherlock en souriant. Que voulait-il ? »

Sherlock connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il savait déjà qu'elle ne l'enchanterait pas, mais il voulait l'entendre.

« Ta rue est débloquée, tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

A ces mots, Mr Tapja retira son bras d'autour de Sherlock et se releva. Sherlock suivi du regard son professeur, sans dire un mot, puis fixa le vide devant lui. Il ne fit que secouer légèrement la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcils. L'entendre dire par son prof était comme un retour à la réalité. L'espace d'une soirée et d'une matinée, il avait été comme coupé de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dehors. Ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il était bien là où il était et il allait devoir quitter cette bulle de calme.

« Ça va Sherlock ? Tu n'as pas l'air réjouis par la nouvelle, remarqua son professeur.

-Quoi ? Oh, si bien sûr. Je me… Euh… Demande juste si tout va bien. C'est tout. »

Sherlock ne se félicita pas d'avoir trouvé cette excuse pas très crédible. Mr Tapja le regarda avec un air peu convaincu mais le rassura quand même sur la situation de sa famille. Sherlock se leva enfin. Il demanda à son professeur de lui indiquer la salle de bain. Celui-ci l'y accompagna, lui adressa des instructions pour avoir l'eau chaude, lui sortit une serviette et s'en alla.

Sherlock se déshabilla, du moins ce qu'il restait à enlever, et entra dans la douche. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous l'eau qu'il se rendu compte qu'il avait froid. La chaleur de l'eau le brûla presque au début. Puis petit à petit il s'y habitua et finit par se réchauffer. Une fois que l'eau l'avait réchauffé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, il sortit et enroula, autour de sa taille, la serviette que son professeur avait sorti pour lui. Sherlock avait encore l'esprit quelque peu embrumé avant et cette douche fut bénéfique à son retour à la réalité. Il resta planté là, à se regarder dans le miroir embué de la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de ses pensées par son professeur qui frappa à la porte.

« Sherlock ?

- Oui ? Je suis trop long ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je te ramène tes vêtements. »

Sherlock réalisa en effet qu'il n'avait pas revu ses vêtements depuis que Mr Tapja l'avait déshabillé cette nuit. Oh. Cet épisode et ses images lui revenaient et défilaient devant ses yeux. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ouvrit la porte à son professeur. Il avait les habits de Sherlock dans les bras, pliés impeccablement. Il observait Sherlock de bas en haut. De ses jambes élancées à ses boucles mouillées et d'autant plus rebelles, il n'oublia aucun détail du corps humide de son élève. Sherlock, bien que gêné par son regard scrutateur, lui sourit, pris ses habits et le remercia tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'habilla vite, passa à peine la serviette sur ses boucles juvéniles et retourna dans la chambre pour chercher son téléphone.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour regarder s'il n'avait pas reçu de messages ou d'autres appels. C'était rare mais on ne sait jamais avec les inondations d'hier. Quand il déverrouilla son téléphone, il tomba directement sur le menu des messages. À première vue il n'y en avait pas de nouveaux mais, en dessous du nom de John, il lut un début de message qu'il n'avait encore jamais lu. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

_Salut Sherlock, j'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai vu aux infos que ton quartier avait été inondé. Je voulais que tu saches que si tu avais besoin de quoi que soit, je pouvais t'aider. Bref, je t'envoie un sms en fait pour te prévenir que Jim et Irène font une soirée mercredi prochain. Et tu es invité, évidemment. Appelle-moi si tu veux venir. Même si tu veux pas d'ailleurs. Bonne soirée._

Sherlock resta quelque secondes sur ce message, il était surpris. Agréablement surpris. Le voilà qui souriait bêtement à son téléphone. Et pourquoi ? Sherlock n'en avait aucune idée. Mais quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille. C'était ça alors avoir des amis. Il savait qu'en général les gens définissaient l'amitié par une affection et une attention particulière qu'on portait à une tierce personne. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. John lui avait demandé de l'appeler, il allait l'appeler. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Après, il faisait quoi ? Comment il était censé agir pour garder son ami ? Sherlock décida qu'il allait y réfléchir plus tard. Maintenant il devait partir de chez son professeur.

Il sortit de la chambre, pris son sac et alla voir Mr Tapja qui était dans la cuisine en train de boire un thé. Celui-ci lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble mais Sherlock refusa en expliquant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour rassurer sa mère. Il mentit et dit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages d'elle et qu'elle s'inquiétait même si elle savait pertinemment où son fils se trouvait. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était parce qu'il se sentait près, pour le moment, de sortir de cette bulle de tranquillité qu'il s'était forgé chez son professeur et que s'il restait plus longtemps il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retourner dans le monde extérieur. Il accepta cependant la proposition de Tapja de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui en voiture.

Dans la voiture, Sherlock remercia encore et encore son professeur pour son hospitalité. Il faisait chaud dans la voiture mais cette fois, il ne pleuvait plus. Le soleil brillait sur Sherlock et Mr Tapja. Sherlock observait son professeur du coin de l'œil. Il admirait les rayons du soleil qui flirtaient avec les traits fins et doux de Tapja. Ils illuminaient ses yeux, qui maintenant étaient d'un marron brillant. Ses cils se mouvant faisaient des ombres sur les joues à la barbe soignée. Sherlock remarqua que ses lèvres rouges se mouvaient légèrement. Sherlock se concentra sur ces mouvements et finit par comprendre qu'ils étaient en union avec la musique qui se jouait dans la voiture. Cette musique avait un volume tellement faible que Sherlock n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite l'artiste.

« Vous aimez Lana Del Rey ? s'étonna Sherlock.

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit son professeur avec un grand sourire. Pas toi ?

- Si, justement. Elle représente beaucoup de choses que j'admire.

- Ah ? Dis-moi. Mr Tapja semblait vraiment s'intéresser à ce que Sherlock avait à dire sur Lana Del Rey.

- Pour moi elle représente la liberté et tout ce dont l'humanité rêve en secret. Elle parle de la liberté, parce qu'elle y a goûté et qu'elle sait que c'est que tout le monde a besoin. Elle voit dans toutes situations, des choses belles et une source d'inspiration.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, en plus elle chante l'amour d'une manière forte. L'amour passionnel est mis en avant et ses textes sont déchirants. »

Sherlock était heureux de pouvoir parler de ce sujet. La liberté était ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis tellement longtemps. Avant Lana, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et ça l'avait presque tué de l'intérieur. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il te manque est pire que d'en avoir conscience. Sherlock avait trouvé un moyen d'être libre par procuration en attendant de l'être vraiment. Il écoutait sa musique. Mr Tapja écoutait attentivement ce que Sherlock avait à dire. Celui-ci lui parla des projets qu'il avait de partir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il parla même de son désir de partir en ne laissant rien derrière lui. Partir comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir. Il ne savait pas encore quand et comment. Alors en attendant il ne faisait que rêver.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Sherlock. La rue était encore envahie par des barrières et des plots orange fluo aux endroits les plus sensibles, mais on pouvait circuler. Sherlock descendit de la voiture, remercia encore son professeur à qui il adressa un grand sourire, qu'il lui retourna et rentra chez lui. À peine était-il rentré, qu'il se senti de nouveau comme oppressé. Il salua sa mère et Mrs Hudson, posa à peine le regard sur son père et son frère et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait un ami à appeler.

* * *

Bon je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je suis une fan de Lana Del Rey, et comme je l'avais déjà mentionnée dans le premier chapitre et qu'on m'avait fait des remarques (justifiées) sur le fait que Sherlock n'est franchement pas le genre à écouter ce genre de musique, j'ai voulu éclaircir les choses et vous expliquer par l'intermédiaire de Sherlock ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Et je pense qu'un Sherlock ado à au fond de lui un grand désir d'évasion. Après c'est ma vision du personnage. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la partagé ;) Je voudrais savoir si la longueur vous vas cette fois ? Si c'est le cas alors la durée des chapitres oscillera entre la durée du Chap 7 et celle là. Voilà, c'était une longue note de fin de chpaitre mais c'est moi, j'adore parler par écrit. (no comment). A la prochaine j'espère :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nous revoilà. Vous et moi. Pour le neuvième chapitre ! Vous êtes content ? Parce que moi oui. Mouahahah.

Chapitre plus court que le précédent, mais c'est raisonnable au niveau de la longueur. (n'hésitez pas à me contredire si vous en sentez le besoin)

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Chupa14** : Je suis contente que les références t'aient plu :) Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est un pervers ? :p Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)

**Harmonie35** : J'adore tellement tes reviews, c'est dingue :p Ahah c'était le but, j'avoue que je me suis fait bugué en l'écrivant aussi :p Merci pour tes reviews toujours de bonne humeur :D

* * *

Chapitre 9

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit. Il prit une longue inspiration et soupira bruyamment. D'un côté il était satisfait d'être enfin rentré chez lui et de l'autre voudrait ne jamais être parti de chez son professeur. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce normal ? Ou au contraire était ce de ces situations qui était censé gêner ? Sherlock avait quand même une certaine expérience de la morale des êtres humains basiques et se doutait bien que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas tout à fait normale. Mais au fond il s'en foutait un peu. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il se préoccuperait de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Il se sentait bien, calme et détendu avec son professeur et il n'en avait pas honte. Il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits, pour ne pas déranger Mr Tapja, mais il n'allait pas nier non plus.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela John qui lui envoyé un sms plus tôt sans la matinée.

« _Allo?_

- Salut John, c'est Sherlock.

_- Oh je suis rassuré Sherlock, si tu savais ! _Sherlock entendait en effet un profond soulagement dans sa voix.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

_- Parce que tu ne répondais pas enfin ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi et ta famille !_ John avait presque un ton qui mélangeait l'énervement et le soulagement.

- Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter enfin ! C'est ridicule John. »

Il y eut un court silence de l'autre côté du fil.

« _En fait tu pourrais me remercier de m'être inquiété pour toi._ Son ton n'étais plus du tout le même, il y avait une certaine distance dans sa voix.

- Euh… Merci ?

- _Mouais, bref ! Jim organise une soirée ce mercredi soir, tu as eu mon sms ? _Au grand bonheur de Sherlock, il avait repris sa voix normale.

- Oui oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir et…

- _Tu dois venir ! Les soirées d'Irène et Jim sont les meilleures et les plus connues du lycée, si ce n'est __de __Londres ! Tu viens et ce n'est pas négociable ! _

- Bon d'accord, pour te faire plaisir alors. »

Sherlock souriait tout seul dans sa chambre, accroché à son téléphone. John avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il décide de venir, s'en était contagieux. John demanda encore quelques nouvelles à Sherlock et celui-ci expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. John paraissait assez troublé par ce que lui racontait Sherlock, mais ne fit pas de réflexion particulière. Il précisa juste qu'il n'en parlerait pas si Sherlock ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite. Sherlock le remercia et John raccrocha après lui avoir dit qu'il lui enverrait l'adresse de la fête par sms.

Sherlock descendit quelques minutes pour annoncer qu'il sortait mercredi soir et remonta. Il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière mais il entendit sa mère dire qu'elle était d'accord. Il regarda les coordonnées que John lui avait envoyées et situa tout de suite l'endroit. C'était dans un quartier assez riche de Londres et il savait qu'il devrait marcher assez longtemps pour arriver à l'adresse indiquée. Il était attendu vers dix heures.

Jusqu'à mercredi, Sherlock s'ennuya ferme. C'était un supplice que de rester chez lui. Heureusement il avait quelques expériences à mener et ça passait le temps. Des fois John l'appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Sherlock en était content. Il lui arrivait de repenser à la nuit innocente qu'il avait passé chez Mr Tapja.

Arrivé au mercredi de la soirée, il était plutôt content de changer de paysage et de sortir un peu. C'était l'après-midi et il avait encore du temps pour se préparer. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait à faire pour se préparer. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller pour ce genre d'événement. Alors il décida d'y aller habillé comme d'habitude mais de mettre une veste de costume pour faire plus élégant. Il était prêt près de trois heures à l'avance. Il fit charger son téléphone et en profita pour lire un article d'un magazine de science qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'étudier.

Quand l'heure arriva de partir, il se mit tranquillement en route. Il n'arriverait pas en retard, mais pas en avance non plus. C'était la bonne chose à faire non ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il y allait confiant. Il savait que John l'attendrait à l'entrée comme ils se l'étaient dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et comme promis il était là devant une grande maison blanche. John était habillé un peu comme Sherlock. C'est-à-dire comme pour un jour normal mais une veste différente et très classe. Sherlock s'approcha et entendait déjà la musique qui sortait de l'énorme demeure qui les invitait à entrer. Quand John vit Sherlock il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et le complimenta sur sa veste. Sherlock retourna tous ceux que John lui avait fait et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Irène arriva. Elle était habillée étrangement. Elle avait complétement changé de style. Irène portait une courte robe noire, ample, et c'est tout. Ses yeux étaient maquillés plus que jamais et ses paupières étaient on ne peut plus noires. Sa bouche aussi était colorée beaucoup plus sombrement qu'à son habitude. Elle descendit les escaliers blancs du porche et dit :

« Je suis ravie que vous avez pu venir mes petits chéris ! Vous êtes absolument adorables tous les deux. »

John roula des yeux mais lui sourit quand même pour la saluer. Elle leur fit remarquer que s'ils ne rentraient pas de suite, elle allait surement être malade alors ils se dirigèrent vers la musique. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, ils furent tout de suite immergés dans l'ambiance. Il y avait des gens partout. Et tout le monde riait, dansait et buvait. La musique résonnait fort dans toute la maison mais l'acoustique était tellement bonne que ce n'était pas dérangeant. Sherlock devait avoir un air un peu perdu car John lui tapa dans le dos en riant. Toujours la main dans son dos il dirigea Sherlock vers la table que ses amis occupaient. Là, il retrouva Molly et Jim. Ils l'accueillirent tous deux avec autant de joie que s'ils avaient sauvé un ours polaire de la fonte des glaces. Jim était super élégant. Il avait un style qui rappelait à Sherlock celui de Mr Tapja. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et Jim annonça qu'il allait chercher des verres pour fêter l'arrivée de Sherlock. John était entre Sherlock et Molly et la félicita pour sa tenue. Les compliments de John furent suivis par l'acquiescement énergique d'Irène. Sherlock, curieux, jeta un œil plus attentif à Molly et en effet elle avait fait un effort considérable et elle était très belle.

« Oui, charmante. »

Sherlock avait lâché ça tout naturellement en regardant Molly droit dans les yeux. Molly semblait surprise et heureuse. Malgré le manque de lumière il vit que ses joues s'étaient enflammées. Jim sauva le moment en débarquant avec les verres. En fait il était venu accompagné d'un jeune homme nommé Sebastian. Celui-ci ne s'assit pas avec eux mais avait apporté deux plateaux pleins de verres remplis de différents liquides. Une fois les plateaux posés, Jim lui fit un léger signe de tête en guise de remerciement et celui-ci s'en alla. En s'asseyant en face de Sherlock il dit :

« Tout ça, mes amis, c'est pour vous. Et pour moi aussi mais ça me semble logique. Santé et surtout amusez-vous ! »

Et là la soirée commença vraiment. Sherlock ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des gens présents. Mais ils venaient tous à la table pour saluer Jim et Irène et les féliciter encore et encore pour la fête qui était en train de se passer. Sherlock s'amusait à regarder les gens danser. Il observait John et Molly s'amuser et avait le sourire aux lèvres rien qu'en les voyant dans cet état. John avait tenté de faire danser Sherlock , mais c'était _a priori_ impossible.

Après une heure se présence, Sherlock commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il avait un peu bu mais il savait encore réfléchir et il avait décidé de partir un peu après. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser encore et encore à Mr Tapja. C'est fou ce qu'une personne peut prendre de place dans notre esprit. Jim vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il essaya d'engager une conversation mais la musique l'en empêcha. Jim lui proposa alors de sortir. Il accepta et suivit Jim jusqu'à un jardin immense et hypra-fleuri. Il faisait frais mais Sherlock avait tellement chaud dans la maison que cette fraîcheur lui fit du bien.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de tellement t'amuser Sherlock, dit Jim avec un air un peu déçu.

- Non en effet, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de… choses. Sherlock adopta un ton relativement désolé.

- Oui je vois. Tu n'es pas vraiment à ton aise… Je pense que je peux t'aider. »

Sherlock avait toujours été curieux. Et là il ne pouvait pas résister. Il observa Moriarty sortir un petit sachet, un papier très fin et d'autres choses, et commencer à rouler ce que Sherlock identifia comme un joint. Moriarty l'alluma et commença à tirer dessus. Il le tendit à Sherlock. Celui-ci passa son regard de la main de Jim à Jim lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas très légal. Dit-il à Jim

- Non en effet mais crois-moi ça va te détendre et tu pourras profiter de ma soirée. Et crois-moi, tu veux profiter de ma soirée. »

Jim afficha son sourire le plus charmant et le plus convaincant. Sherlock ne résista pas longtemps et tira à son tour dessus. Après tout que ce soit maintenant ou pour ses expériences scientifiques il l'aurait fait. A la première bouffée il toussa et Jim ri. Il lui expliqua comment il fallait faire pour éviter de tousser et la deuxième bouffée se passa mieux. Il en prit une troisième et le repassa à son propriétaire. Il sentait peu à peu les effets se diffuser en lui et il se détendit. Moriarty souriait comme s'il était satisfait de ce qui se passait devant lui. Il proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'aller pendre la veste de Sherlock dans un lieu sûr. Il accepta mais prit quand même son téléphone pour le mettre dans sa poche de pantalon. Il regagna la table et but un ou deux verres avant que Molly et John ne reviennent insister pour l'amener danser. Il finit enfin par accepter. Il se sentait léger et libre. Au début il essaya d'imiter John, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait il se laissait porter par la musique qui déferlait dans son corps comme une vague de bien-être. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Ses camarades autour de lui riaient de choses et d'autres et lui, pour une fois, avait aussi envie de rire. D'ailleurs il ne s'en gênait pas. Au cours de la soirée il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à détailler chaque personne au détail près. Il n'avait plus cette capacité qui le définissait à traduire chaque bouton, chaque miette, chaque mot, chaque expression. Sherlock était d'abord un peu surpris mais décida que c'était une bonne chose. Il était enfin libre. Il n'allait pas parler à des gens et leur déballer leur vie privée au grand jour. Il souriait tout seul de cette découverte.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que deux personnes ne s'incrustent à la table de Jim. Irène et celui-ci n'étaient pas là d'ailleurs.

« Salut les nuls ! lança la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Son partenaire au grand nez ricana bêtement.

- Ferme-la Sally ! »

Sherlock tourna son regard surpris vers Molly qui venait de sortir sa première phrase vulgaire depuis que Sherlock était son ami. Molly fusillait du regard la dite Sally. Cette fille ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Elle avait une robe évoquant vaguement à celle que portait Irène mais en plus vulgaire. De plus ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Tout son maquillage des yeux avait coulé et elle ressemblait à un panda. John sentit la remarque sanglante arriver et décida de calmer un peu le jeu.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir de cette table avant que Jim n'arrive.

- Ou alors quoi ? Il ne va rien me faire Jim. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Je suis Anderson moi, j'ai peur de rien ! »

Sur ces paroles plus clichées que jamais il se retourna vers sa copine et l'embrassa goulument. Molly et John les regardaient avait un air plus que dégouté. En effet ce n'était pas un spectacle très appétissant. Leur expression de visage changea d'un coup en un sourire et Sherlock tourna la tête vers l'endroit, ou plutôt vers la personne à qui ils souriaient. C'était Jim. Il avait l'air énervé et fonçait droit vers Sally et Anderson. Il les attrapa et les tira hors de la table. Ces deux là étaient dans un état tellement alcoolisé qu'ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de ce qui leur était arrivé. Anderson se dégagea de l'emprise de Jim et tenta de lui planter son poing sur la figure. Il n'eut pas à l'éviter car Anderson avait mal visé. Mais Jim, lui, fut rapide et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Anderson se courba et tomba, les genoux à terre. Sally le releva et tenta de le faire partir mais celui-ci réussit encore à se dégager et alla vers Jim qui dorénavant s'était tourné vers ses amis. Anderson profita de cette occasion pour frapper du poing le visage de Jim. Cette fois il atteignit sa cible de plein fouet et Jim en fut bousculé, il tomba presque à terre. Molly avait poussé un cri de surprise et avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche. Irène s'était précipitée sur Jim pour voir son état mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui il s'était déjà jeté sur Anderson. Il l'avait plaqué à terre et était maintenant à califourchon sur lui et plantait ses poings un à un dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Anderson essayait de se dégager mais les cuisses de Moriarty étaient trop serrées autour de sa taille pour le laisser bouger. Sherlock se leva alors et pria son ami d'arrêter. Comme celui-ci n'arrêtait pas, il l'attrapa par la taille en englobant ses bras et le tira d'Anderson. Sherlock le bloqua, son dos contre son torse, entre ses bras serrés comme des cadenas. Il dit à Jim qui se débattait toujours un peu qu'il devait se calmer et hurla à Anderson de se barrer. Celui-ci se leva difficilement mais partit, titubant à la suite de la petite amie qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour partir.

Sherlock le libéra de son emprise et Jim se retourna pour le remercier. Il avait toujours de la fureur dans ses yeux et déclara à haute voix :

« La fête est terminée. Si dans dix minutes je croise quelqu'un ici, il finira dans un état pire que ce débile d'Anderson. Compris ?! »

A ces mots, il y eut un flux de personnes déboulant dans la rue. Il ne restait qu'eux cinq. Jim les regarda et précisa que même eux devaient partir. Sauf Irène. Ils partirent donc de la maison. Ils se dirent au revoir et Sherlock repartit de son côté. John et Molly lui avait proposé de partager un taxi mais Sherlock voulait marcher pour dessouler un peu avant de rentrer.

Il ne savait pas trop où il allait. L'alcool avait complétement changé son sens de l'orientation et il suivit son instinct. Il voyait les rues défiler mais ne voyait pas le but arriver. Sa maison n'était pas dans ce sens-là. Si ? Oh il ne savait pas trop. Et finalement il comprit où il était arrivé. Il comprit que ses pensées de début de soirée l'avaient guidé inconsciemment ici. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il s'assit quelque temps sur la marche devant la porte noire et attendit. Il était encore dans un état catastrophique et maintenant qu'il était assis il ne se voyait pas se relever et repartir. Il décida alors. Il reprit un peu de courage et se leva à moitié pour atteindre la sonnette et sonna en restant appuyé dessus quelques secondes. Il se rassit et exténué par cet effort gigantesque ferma un peu les yeux. Il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée quand la porte noire s'ouvrit. Il ouvrit de petits yeux pour regarder celui qui l'avait ouverte. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose et ses yeux le piquaient un peu. Il n'entendit qu'une phrase :

« Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :p N'hésitez pas à me raconter vos émotions de lectures en reviews, ça m'intéresse ! :D Même si ça ne ressemble à rien vous avez le droit de mettre des ooh des aaah des OMG et OMFG WHAT IS THAT ? et des Mais-dans-quoi-elle-nous-embarque-celle-là ! Voilà à la semaine prochaine pour plus de Fun dans TERMINALE. Bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

Oui ce chapitre est en avance. De un jours certes, mais en avance quand même. N'étant pas super dispo ce week end, je voulais vous donner un chapitre avant Dimanche. Je ferais certainement la même chose la semaine prochaine. Car le Samedi 23 c'est l'anniversaire de Doctor Who et évidemment je serais devant france 4 toute la soirée (à défaut d'être à Londres).

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Harmonie35** : Mdr, j'avoue qu'imaginer Sherlock danser c'est hilarant ;) Tu crois qu'il est arrivé chez son prof ? Tu vas le savoir maintenant ;) Merci pour ta review

**Artemis** : Oui suppliez moi encore chère lecteurs :p Je suis sadique et j'adore ça ;) Merci pour ta review :)

**titi snape **: Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP, mais encore merci :)

_PS : un chapitre un peu plus court que l'ancien je crois bien. Je m'excuse auprès des accros de la longueur ;)_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

« Sherlock allez, lève-toi. »

Sherlock entendit la voix de Mr Tapja comme si elle était très éloignée. Il sentait deux mains essayer de le porter. Malgré ses sens atténués il devina que son professeur avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à le relever. Une fois sur ses pieds il manqua de tomber mais sentit de suite des mains le retenir à temps. Il entendait des rires mélangés à des plaintes venant de derrière l'homme qui l'empêchait de tomber. Il devina ensuite un bras passer dans son dos, une main protectrice s'agripper à sa taille puis son bras droit se soulever pour atterrir sur ce qu'il devina être une nuque. Il se laissa entrainer sans réfléchir vers l'endroit où ils allaient.

Une fois l'escalier monté, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux plus grands et se concentra un peu pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir, puis une autre et se souvint alors de la pièce dans laquelle il était arrivé. Mr Tapja le poussa sans forcer jusqu'au cœur de la pièce et le fit assoir sur ce qu'il devait être le lit. Sherlock regretta alors le contact rassurant et chaud du bras et de la main autour de sa taille.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ? »

Sherlock arriva à peine à articuler le prénom de Jim. Il sentit, à cette réponse, une courte pause surprise dans les gestes de son prof. Puis ce dernier se reprit très vite et Sherlock sentit deux mains pousser ses épaules afin de l'allonger mais ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait. Il résista.

« Sherlock il faut que tu dormes, on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. »

Le jeune homme planta alors son regard bleu acier dans celui de Tapja. Et là il comprit. Malgré son esprit atténué il comprit. Il sut d'ailleurs que c'était bien grâce à son état qu'il comprenait si bien. Au contact de ses yeux dans les siens il sentit un courant électrique passer des doigts sur son épaule, qui maintenant n'opérait plus de pression mais était juste posé là, jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Son état second lui permettait de pouvoir suivre ses instincts premiers et de comprendre pourquoi il était tellement obsédé par ce mystérieux professeur. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et comprit pourquoi il était venu là au lieu de rentrer chez lui comme prévu. Il pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il LE voulait. Il voulait plus que tout l'homme qui était en face de lui, à présent presque penché vers lui. Ses yeux allèrent des yeux sombres qui le fixaient, les pupilles dilatées, à la bouche aux lèvres pleines entourée d'une barbe de deux ou trois jours, sombre mais bien taillée. En quelques secondes il se releva sans briser le lien de leurs regards. Les deux hommes avaient maintenant leurs corps à une distance minime et Sherlock savait que son professeur se doutait de ce qu'il allait se passer. Alors avant que celui-ci ne se dérobe, Sherlock posa ses deux mains autour de la taille de l'homme en face de lui et rapprocha son corps du sien, franchissant le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il n'eut pas à baisser la tête pour atteindre celle de son professeur et pu aisément déposer de ses lèvres fines un baiser très chaste et sage sur celles de son professeur. Sherlock pensait se retirer mais il sentit deux mains sur sa nuque. Il reçut alors un baiser qu'il qualifierait de beaucoup plus osé que celui qu'il avait donné quelques secondes avant. Les mains de Tapja se perdaient dans les boucles sauvages de Sherlock et celui-ci réassura sa prise sur les hanches qu'il tenait et fit de sorte que leurs bassins soient encore plus serrés, si c'était possible. Comme quelques instants auparavant, il sentit des décharges électriques agréables se propager dans tout son corps. La bouche de Tapja, se mouvait en experte sur celle de Sherlock qui se laissait guider. Sherlock était aux anges, mais en voulait plus. Et sa zone plus au sud le voulait aussi apparemment. Il retourna la situation de façon à ce que son professeur se retrouve dos au lit. Ainsi il jeta, avec le plus de délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve dans son état, l'homme qu'il tenait à l'instant dans ses bras sur le lit. Il put alors voir dans son regard un éclair d'envie, à la limite du fauve. Ce qui décida encore plus Sherlock à revenir sur son professeur. Il posa ses genoux de chaque côté du corps qu'il désirait. Il se pencha alors vers les lèvres maintenant rougies de son professeur et celui-ci l'accueilli avec plaisir. Il remonta ses mains là où il les avait laissées et caressa sa nuque pour l'encourager à continuer puis en posa une sur le bas du dos de son partenaire pour lui faire baisser le bassin afin d'avoir plus de contact. Il obéit et sentit alors que son désir était partagé. Sherlock descendit alors sa bouche vers le cou de son partenaire et y déposa quelques petits baisers. Il voulut continuer plus bas mais il rencontra un obstacle : son débardeur qu'il avait dû enfiler en l'entendant arriver. Sherlock retourna alors doucement vers la bouche qu'il avait délaissée tout en glissant ses mains sur les côtes de l'homme sous lui et commença à retirer le débardeur. Cependant Tapja refusa de se surélever quelques secondes pour permettre à Sherlock de le retirer complètement.

« Un peu d'aide de ta part ne serait pas de refus » dit Sherlock en souriant.

Mr Tapja fit quitter à regret ses mains de la chevelure de Sherlock et se releva tout en redescendant son Tee-shirt. Sherlock avait repris sa position de départ, c'est-à-dire à cheval sur son professeur. Il était déçu et ne comprenait pas. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire et joua avec ses cheveux noirs.

« On ne peut pas faire ça Sherlock, dit-il avec calme.

- Mais bien sûr que si qu'on peut, répondit Sherlock en l'embrassant à nouveau. Tapja se laissa faire mais ne rendit pas les baisers qu'il recevait. Ce qui eut le don de décevoir encore plus Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis ton professeur et tu es mon élève.

- Mais c'est les vacances, et je sais que tu en a envie. »

Sherlock regardait à présent son professeur avec un regard qu'il souhait équivoque. Il posa un doigt sur le léger creux entre les clavicules qu'il avait devant lui et le fit courir le long du torse. Il allait atteindre la ceinture du pantalon de jogging de son prof quand celui-ci l'interrompit.

« Non ! »

Tapja avait attrapé les poignets de Sherlock et les tenait à distance de lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sherlock et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire mais plus calmement. Sherlock se résigna. Tout d'un coup il se sentait fatigué et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il évita les mains de son professeur qui voulaient l'aider à se débarrasser de ses habits pour dormir. Cependant une fois prêt il attrapa sa main et lui demanda de rester avec lui. Pour la nuit. Tapja hésita quelques secondes mais Sherlock promit de ne rien faire, alors il accepta et se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Il sentait ses paupières se refermer peu à peu. Mais avant de s'endormir il sentit son prof se mouvoir dans le lit. L'instant d'après son corps se colla à celui de Sherlock et un bras protecteur vint prendre les siens pour les rapprocher du cocon qu'ils s'étaient formé. Tapja murmura à l'oreille de Sherlock qu'il était congelé et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser froid comme ça. Sherlock réalisa en effet qu'il était gelé mais rit quand même de l'excuse. Tapja passa une de ses jambes entre celles nues de Sherlock. Ainsi des pieds à la tête, ils étaient collés. Quelques minutes plus tard Sherlock sentait la chaleur se diffuser dans tous son corps et au rythme, certes tentant, du souffle nasal de Tapja sur sa nuque, il s'endormit.

Pendant la nuit, Sherlock commença à gigoter. Il avait froid. Il se rappela du contact de la peau contre la sienne et ouvrit les yeux. Il se retourna et trouva un lit vide. Il soupira tout en posant sa main sur la place supposément occupé par Tapja. Elle était encore tiède. Il n'avait pas dû quitter le lit il y a très longtemps. Il se redressa pour reprendre ses esprits et s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il rassembla les couvertures sur lui et plia ses cuisses sur son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Des flashs de la soirée passée lui revenaient. D'abord la fête de Jim, puis ce qu'il avait pris et bu, ensuite l'accrochage violent de son hôte avec un pénible individu dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, et puis le trou noir. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il avait reconnu la chambre de Mr Tapja malgré la pénombre. Et de plus l'odeur de son professeur lui collait à la peau. En se réveillant il avait senti un manque d'un contact sur son corps. Il devina facilement que c'était le contact du corps de Tapja sur le sien qui lui manquait et qui, par son absence, l'avait fait se réveiller. Ils avaient donc dormi ensemble. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble car il avait gardé son boxer. Mais il avait une sensation étrange. Il jeta un œil au lit et se souvint alors de lui assit au bout et son prof voulant le coucher. Il se revoyait se lever, des picotements lui parcouraient les mains tandis qui se revoyait les poser sur les hanches de l'homme. Le regard sombre de Tapja lui revint et ses lèvres criaient leur présence quand il repensa au baiser qu'il avait osé donner. Il avait un sacré mal de tête maintenant, mais savait que ce qu'il avait fait là n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Il posa des doigts légèrement tremblants sur sa bouche et sentit à nouveau le baiser rendu par Tapja comme s'il était en train de se passer maintenant. Son pouls s'accéléra, ainsi que sa respiration. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tout cela n'était pas très catholique et n'imaginait même pas l'embarras de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé la nuit. Enfin pas une nuit entière apparemment. Les paupières de Sherlock étaient bien trop lourdes et il se remit en place, allongé dans le lit. Il se plaça au milieu, pour profiter du reste de chaleur que Tapja avait laissé et, Sherlock ne l'avouerait pas mais, pour être plus proche de son professeur s'il revenait dans le lit.

Il allait refermer les yeux quand il entendit, comme l'autre jour, des pas comme s'ils tournaient en rond. Cette fois ils étaient plus proches. Et Sherlock n'eut pas de mal à entendre ce que Mr Tapja disait. Il avait un ton horrible. Sa voix était comme métamorphosé en une menace complète et dangereuse. Il en eut des frissons.

« NON ! TU me laisses parler. Tu n'as pas d'excuse… Tu. Te. TAIS. Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Non évidemment c'est pas toi qui l'a récupéré devant chez toi à moitié mort… Je t'ai demandé explicitement de pas mettre en contact qui que ce soit par consommation ou autre, alors encore moins un de mes élèves… »

Une seconde… Sherlock se rendit compte alors que son professeur parlait de lui avec son interlocuteur. Il tendit l'oreille plus attentivement.

« Je me fous de savoir s'il s'ennuyait ou pas. Il est intelligent. Trop intelligent… Non, tu ne sais pas Jim. »

Jim ?! Ca ne pouvait pas être Jim Moriarty. Enfin peut-être ?

« Il l'est plus que toi apparemment… Je l'ai ramené, et couché pour qu'il redescende de tout ce que tu lui as fait fumer et boire…»

Il changea brusquement de ton et, se voulant rassurant, continua :

« Non Jim, il ne sait rien passé. Tu es toujours mon favori… Je sais qu'il l'est, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout… Oui, à demain. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

Cette dernière phrase fut dite plus sèchement et Sherlock entendit le bruit signifiant la fin de la conversation téléphonique. Les pas de Tapja se redirigèrent vers la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, il avança dans la pièce puis posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Sherlock sentit la couverture se lever et par la même occasion le froid s'y engouffrer. Mais cette fraicheur soudaine fut comblée par la chaleur du corps de Tapja qui, au plus grand malheur de Sherlock, ne se remit pas contre lui. Leurs corps étaient vraiment trop proches, et Sherlock avait trop besoin d'un contact. Il décida alors de se retourner, de poser sa tête sur son torse qu'il découvrit, à sa grande joie, dénudé, mis sa mains sur son cou, le pouce caressant légèrement sa joue, puis plaça une de ses jambes en travers de Tapja. Il profita de la position de sa jambe pour faire rapprocher son bassin, puis son corps du torse puissant de l'homme qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Tapja avait suivi les gestes de son élève et avait entouré le dos de Sherlock de son bras. Maintenant il avait sa main sur le bras de Sherlock et le caressait distraitement.

Sherlock appréciait plus que tout ce moment. Et même s'il était particulièrement perturbé par la conversation qu'il avait entendu, il se rendormit.

* * *

TADADADAAAAAAAA. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Je vous avoue que j'ai autant kiffé que galéré à l'écrire. Qui aurait cru que ce genre de scène étaient complexes à écrire. Heureusement j'avais les images bien précises dans ma tête ;) Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
